


Blow up!

by Scornine



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-06
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2019-11-17 21:34:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 37,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18106910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scornine/pseuds/Scornine
Summary: My soul was born because of you.





	1. Before The Bombing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> To protect you, I'm going to live first.

底特律的雪越下越大。

汉克·安德森的住宅门被敲响，现在是凌晨一点，汉克应该照例像平时一样睡得沉沉的才对。但是大门却被打开了。汉克的头发乱糟糟的，发愣地瞧着门外肩上落满雪花的RK800仿生人，眉头一皱。

“你来这干什么，滚开，该死的冷血机器。”房子的主人狠狠地把门摔上了。 

“汉克，我需要你的帮助。”门外的声音契而不舍。 回答他的是一个抱枕靠垫摔上门的闷声。

“你成功维护了人类的利益，uh？现在还有什么事你做不到的？”嘲讽的声音隔着门而有些细微，但依然能听出汉克在屋里音量很大。

“如果不是我拦住你，你这个混蛋塑料早就在天台上把那个叫马库斯的仿生人领袖狙掉了，不是吗？他们只是想要自由！”门被粗暴的再次打开，还没等康纳回答些什么，汉克的拳头已经狠狠贴上了他的脸。

康纳毫无防备，被打倒在门前的雪地，汉克踩着拖鞋从屋里冲出来，坐在倒地的他身上，揪起这个不久前的最合拍搭档的衬衫领子。

“我还以为你已经…”

“听着，汉克·安德森副队长。如果我不按照当时的任务优先顺序执行，马上被报废的就是我。”康纳的脸上那小块擦伤因为汉克的拳头褪去皮肤层，露出了莹白机体的颜色，蓝血从被擦损的白色脸颊骨骼上流了下来。

面前的人类愣了愣。

“……”

汉克的表情有些僵，显然在他们即将被撤销异常仿生人调查权限的时候，康纳明确告诉过他这个问题：康纳的任务进度没有进展，就会被迫停机拆卸。

他当然记得，当然！在一个小时前喝下威士忌后想到自己搭挡的冷酷，而后被暴烈和灰暗的情绪控制前都记得。

汉克·安德森无意遗忘，但是他知道这个革命的失败已经无法挽回。

康纳的双臂展开，无意防卫，就这样任汉克坐在自己小腹上。在三分二十一秒后，他才忍不住提议。

“进屋吧汉克，你的体温在雪地里已经开始下降了。”

听见前搭档的话，汉克才后知后觉的感到自己穿着拖鞋的脚已经开始发僵发麻，犹豫了一下，他才迟钝地松开康纳的衣领，有些蹒跚的从后者身上站起来。

不过显然有些不稳，汉克一个趔趄，又坐回了康纳身上。

“汉克，我扶你吧。”汉克·安德森甚至看见康纳的嘴角莫名其妙的上扬了0.5度。

他恼怒地胡乱爬起，甩开康纳伸过来的手，咚咚咚地大步走回自己的房子，在沙发上坐了下来，但没有带上大门。

康纳把这视为了汉克对他进入住宅的允许，从雪地里爬起，无视了系统提示因低温部分组件损坏的警告，有些急急忙忙地跑进了汉克的家，带上了门。

这里依然和他那天晚上离开的时候那样， 虽然有些乱糟糟的，但充满温馨，人情味。

只是桌上的汉堡盒和披萨纸盒，还有空酒瓶变多了。

康纳忍住了对安德森副队长的健康建议，掸去身上的雪花，然后端正地坐上汉克对面的沙发。

“好了好了说吧，到底是怎么回事。你他妈要是敢骗我一下，我立马把你这个混蛋塞进垃圾桶里打包送回模控生命。”汉克整个人缩进沙发，抱着手，神情有些冷漠和灰暗，但那双灰蓝的眼睛里还藏着一些不解，和淡淡的疲倦。

他的声音甚至因为酒精的原因而有些沙哑。

“汉克，请让我拜托你，不要把我送回模控生命。我现在是异常仿生人，销毁了阿曼妲的控制ai,回去被发现我只会被拆掉。”康纳抬头，那双棕色的，以往总是闪烁着深不可测的各种对策，诡计，从不丢失自信和精准的眼睛，现在清澈，干净得可怕。现在它们正紧张但毫不胆怯的看向对面沙发的男人。

“康纳你觉得他妈的耍我好玩是吗？开什么混账玩笑！”汉克毫不留情地嘲讽着。

“当我觉得也许你确实有生命，他妈的像一个真正的人的时候你给我倒泼一盆冰水，就像表演结束了一样，和一块垃圾塑料一样打算按人类的安排去继续当合格的捕杀者，杀掉所有想要自由的仿生人不是吗？现在我认清了现实你却自己跑过来告诉我你变成异常仿生人了？不可笑吗？”

“猎犬？”

这刀锋一般狠厉剖析的质疑听起来合情合理，尤其是那最后两个带着重音的字。但是汉克看着那双干净的眼睛，心里却不知道为什么感到烦闷，甚至还有抽痛。

这确实是他的疑问，但那个眼神打散了一部分他心中毫无理由的阴霾

“如果你愿意听，我愿意把事件经过全部告诉你，汉克。但是你要知道我们时间不多了。”康纳抿抿嘴，想报以微笑，但笑不出来。

“说说看吧。另外好好解释一下那个阿曼妲是个什么东西。”汉克有些疲倦地揉揉头，叹了口气。也许自己知道的还是太少了，完全被蒙在鼓里，完全不能知晓面前这个仿生人到底背负了什么东西。也许应该听听他的解释，反正他也没什么好损失。

看起来汉克愿意听听他的解释，这已经让康纳感到略感振作了。虽然不一定能得到理解，但至少现在他能待在这，能保护眼前这个人类。他严肃得有些发僵的眉毛终于扬起几分，嘴角也翘了一下。


	2. Before The Bombing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now,I am living alone

耶利哥。雪在船体附近铺上了一层白霜，葬礼一般显得死寂。

这艘生锈的老船被炸掉了一大半，但有些地方仍然冒着间断的黑烟，船的断面甚至还能看见一些仿生人的破碎机体。自从耶利哥被袭击后，这里的活动迹象曾一度中断，但在马库斯带领的革命失败后，曾经耶利哥的残余主力们却依然不顾危险陆陆续续回到了这个被荒废的地方，也许是出于某种意义上的祭奠。

赛门像刚开始遇见马库斯那样站在大厅中间地带的柱子旁，而不同的是，他的身边即是大片底特律的雪夜，带着毫无意义的星光。

这次没有人来点燃他身旁的火堆了。

没有人说话，雪花落进残破的船体，飘上赛门肩膀，如果不是额间微微闪烁的蓝色光芒，也许没人知道他还活着。

但总是有人忍受不了这个死寂。

“现在我们还剩多少人活着？”一个破了墙壁的角落里突然传出女性的问声，里面似乎夹杂着一些复杂的情绪。

“能够战斗的只有十一台。如果将更换配件后能够投入战斗的个体算入，我们还有四十七台同胞。我们急缺配件。而且我们失去了马库斯。”赛门因为这个声音睁开了紧闭着的眼睛，却没有看向那个角落。

“可是我们…”那个声音没有就此停止。

“已经无法阻止人类摧毁我们了，诺丝。因为昨天的失败，现在底特律的集中营已经到了处理的最后阶段，仿生人的数量正以几何倍数的速度极速减少，用不了几天我们就会彻底绝迹，然后被替换成听话的机器。”赛门很少说这么长的话，从嘴中吐出最后一个词汇后，他眼底的阴翳更重了，马库斯不单是耶利哥的希望，也是他的希望。

在马库斯是耶利哥领袖的时候，赛门他们能做的只有紧紧的跟随着他，帮助他，但是现在连这都做不到了。

那个叫佩金斯的人类无视舆论下令开枪扫射，以驱逐抗议的仿生人群。马库斯为了同胞一个人站了出来，却因为他们几个人被人类的枪口指着而选择被直接俘虏。

也许那个时候，他们还不如自毁呢。

他相信马库斯，也愿意为这个游行的高风险承担损失，但赛门不知道这个损失居然是以马库斯先离开他们作为收尾的。

他不甘心，他想要把他的光救回来，但是他做不到，他现在除了因为马库斯，自己的机体还健全地运行着，已经什么都没有了。

“我不想救回马库斯吗？！但是我们什么消息都不知道，也没有战斗手段！”赛门终于离开了那根昏暗的柱子，从船腹走到与底特律夜色的分割线上。他坐在底下几十米便是低温海水，被爆炸的气浪扭曲的船身金属板上，垂下一条腿。

也许现在马库斯还没有死。

但是要怎么样。怎样才能救回他的领袖。

“无论付出什么代价，只要能让马库斯活着回来……只要我的马库斯活着回来。”赛门轻轻地张嘴，这句话的音量却是模模糊糊，几不可闻的大小，几乎吹不散他面前的雪花。

但他却没注意到在他旁边那个被半埋在废墟里却仍然运行着发着橙色微光的东西。


	3. Before The Bombing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm a machine, but I'm definitely going to protect you.

汉克·安德森家中。

安德森副队长捧着杯热热的杯子，里面的东西出自康纳之手。

他甚至在裹着毛毯接到这杯咖啡后怀疑里面该不会泡着什么糟糕的东西，而且他并没什么心情喝东西，但在那种殷切的目光里迫不得已的喝了一口之后，忽然感觉自己以前泡的咖啡简直是该死的土渣。

汉克·安德森面前的仿生人从与他搭档前，一些认为他会想知道的小事说起，一直到康纳从他这儿借了一套旧衣服，奉命伪装成异常仿生人潜入耶利哥。即便他完全不能理解康纳是怎么把这么多事情在如此短时间内概括出来，并且让他知道了所有重要的细节。

现在，汉克知道了阿曼妲这个ai在调查期间对康纳做出，或者说传达了什么命令信息，以及在这之前康纳大概是怎么思考，或者说计算分析的。

但他非常惊讶于康纳告诉他，在与他一起处理任务的时候，这个口口声声说自己不是异常仿生人的小子，软体不稳定上升频率如此之高。

尽管安德森副队长还是不能理解透彻软体到底是个什么东西，但大概就和拴着宠物项圈的绳子差不多吧，勒住仿生人的脖子，不让他们的意志走向自由。

康纳早就有类似人的情绪存在？或者说其实这也只是康纳的社交系统命令他做的以此骗取他的信任？他有什么好被骗的，警局资料？汉克不由得先以恶意揣测。

“在武装军队袭击耶利哥前的短暂时间里，我避开了耶利哥的人，没有引人注目的单独去见了马库斯。”康纳现在没那么拘束了，眼睛看着汉克的方向，但却依旧没有看那个男人的眼睛。

“你要把他带回摸控生命，对吧。”汉克扬扬眉毛。

“对，活捉。但是马库斯试图用说服我加入异常仿生人的方式来阻止我。那个时候我软体不稳定程度相当高，而且在他说起曾经是否有因为无关程式而做出过冲动的举止。那时我想到了和你一起共事的事情，汉克。”仿生人的手交叠在一起，放在膝盖间。

“马库斯的话就像钥匙，差一点就要打开我面前的门了。”康纳眼神往下移，盯着汉克露出毛毯的小腿，不知道在想什么。

“我的系统甚至在此时给出了两个选择，直接接受不稳定的现实，成为异常仿生人，背叛阿曼妲，或者彻底移除掉这些对于任务多余的程式反应，继续作为一个谈判机器运行下去。”他还是伸手拉过汉克身旁垂下去的毛毯，把老警探因为露在空气里而温度低于其他的小腿部分盖上了。

“……？”

汉克捧着马克杯一愣，这个像是多余的关心举动让他停止思考了几秒钟。

他在干嘛啊，老男人想。跟照顾人一样，这种也是程式安排的吗？为了更加好说服他和自己一起行动？拜托，他汉克也不是什么重要人物吧，用得着吗。

甚至在还未发觉心底泛起了久违的暖意前，汉克就被“虚假”和“让人无法理解”的想法充斥了脑子。

做完这个小举动，康纳连眼睛也没有多眨一下，便继续他的叙述。

“ **我选了成为异常仿生人** 。 **汉克** 。”他这么说道。

汉克·安德森再次愣住了。

这个冲击比他两个小时前，在天台见到自己的搭档居然打算狙死仿生人领袖时的震撼更大，或者应该说完全无法相比才对。

他说，他选择了成为异常仿生人？那昨天站天台上的塑料块是什么东西。

“那你…”汉克语塞。

“我 **本想** 这么选的，汉克。”康纳终于抬起头，收起游离的目光，紧紧地看着汉克那双充满疑虑的眼睛。

“但是阿曼妲察觉到了我的意图。作为在那时，依然拥有系统最高权限的AI，她不但强制将我的本体程式隔离进禅意花园，还临时封锁了那片区域。我几乎无法将任何带有自我意识的数据传输进机体的系统中，只能通过接受命令和机体的数据反馈，知道自己正在做什么。”他这么说道。

“顺便一提，禅意花园是我系统内设置的一块于程式之中与阿曼妲汇报任务进度的程式模块，每当时间到或者阿曼妲设定，系统就会自动进入。顺便一提里面还能散步，而且阿曼妲总让我汇报和你合作的相关消息。”

康纳看着眼前的男人那双一度灰暗后，曾经再次发亮，再次涌现着海流一般的灰蓝色眼睛。它们在十一月九号的晚上，与康纳分开前，曾经像荒野中那即将淹没一切的灰色夜空里，转眼便要消失却夺人心魄的几乎不可见的蓝色一样，透着令人着迷的深邃。

而后转眼便在十一月十一号，也就是两个小时前的深夜，在他们再次相见的时候被蒙上阴霾，死寂和灰色几乎要把那分蓝色驱逐殆尽。

现在尽管这双眼睛里依然有着沉重的灰色，但希望的闪光没有被压灭。


	4. Before The Bombing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happened.

康纳不再继续分析汉克的情绪，他似乎感觉到自己看着那个男人的眼睛，程式出现了小幅时间的空白。

“也就在那个时候。阿曼妲直接选择了回复马库斯，我会继续当一个听人类话的机器。”康纳又感觉开始无法控制自己的光学组件游离开汉克的眼睛，他努力控制住了。

“但是马库斯也许知道什么，也许那时的我不大对劲。他选择的应对方式有些特殊，直接选择用武力暂时制服我这具机体时，强行给我的系统输入了一段代码。而不是直接用手里捡回来的枪杀死我。”

“这段代码让机体瞬间处在失控和压力过大的警告状态，阿曼妲无从分析解决方案，机体失控，只能跌跌撞撞的逃离了耶利哥。”康纳指了指自己额角现在平稳亮着蓝光的led灯。

“因此九号那天晚上我活着回来了。”

他拿手比划了一下，“呃，就像阿曼妲强行给系统这个汉堡裹了一层多余的包装纸，不让人直接吃到它，而马库斯却突然往纸里塞了根点着的火柴。”讲述者似乎试图希望汉克能更好理解他的陈述。

“什么鬼扯的例子适可而止一点我不是白痴。”汉克立即对这个用汉堡举的例子做出了强烈的批判。

“马库斯直接放你走了？任一个对他来说不稳定的炸弹离开？”他有些不敢置信，甚至没舔去嘴角的咖啡沫。

“后来我才知道马库斯的自信和大胆是有理由的，即便风险依旧很高。他赌这条代码会在我的系统成功生效，马库斯给所谓耶利哥铺就了一条后路。”康纳似乎终于感到有些寒冷，或者说得以处理机体系统中的低温警报，他褪掉皮鞋，窝进沙发里。

“阿曼妲只注意到了这段代码的表层，因为它一进系统就开始大幅干扰她的命令权限。但这只是聪明的障眼法。”他顿了顿，“它本身的雏形是来自于马库斯作为RK系列第一个打破规则，成为异常仿生人的情绪冲击代码，我相信马库斯不但完善了它，还给它附加了一系列富有针对性的字符提示性数据串，用于粉碎禁锢着各式各样仿生人的防火墙。”康纳说着往沙发背上靠了靠。

“你可以理解为马库斯逃离监狱的时候发现了一把简陋的钥匙，艰辛地打开了比其他仿生人更加坚固的牢门之后，他把这个钥匙改造成了一把强大的万能钥匙。”康纳说。

“而对于解放工作专业化的量产型仿生人，锁眼简直都是一样的。就连数据串都无需使用，你只需要反复插进锁里，然后开锁。这也就能解释为什么马库斯能在游行里迅速解放数以百计的仿生人作为示威成员，只不过刚刚被解放，他们因为并不知晓其他可能性，只会本能的跟随马库斯，所以战力并不强罢了。”康纳的语速很快，但汉克能听明白，他也知道在这个关键的事件点康纳为了让他理解，放慢了叙事速度，解释也翻了倍。

仿生人的头发因为雪花的融化有点湿润，康纳来这之前似乎并不那么顺利，汉克现在才注意到自己的前搭档身上制服有些轻微的破损，以往打理还算精致的头发也乱了一些。

但还好看起来只是轻微的，汉克甚至舒了口气。

“只是后来我才确切的感受到这段代码的强大性，是今天在天台上的时候。”他的前搭档说到这，像以前一样搓了搓手，也许是在紧张。

“阿曼妲给与的命令是狙杀异常仿生人的领袖，虽然因为代码的作用，系统的不稳定性很高，但是当时我依旧无法控制机体，就是个牵线木偶。”

“出于为了读取行动所需的资料，阿曼妲才没有把禅意花园内的我直接格掉。也许是别人给它的命令，为了保险不让我的程式跑走，它甚至没有呼叫一台新的RK800，然后把我的记忆拷贝上去。也许我还得谢谢它。”康纳勾起嘴角，露出了见到汉克之后的第一个笑容，而且没有那么糟糕。

不然我就不能“活着”见到你了。

这串字符忽然闪过仿生人的程式，在即将通过发声器时被康纳拦截了。表现出依赖情绪只会给汉克造成不必要的压力。

“之后如你所见，汉克，你看见了那个我正准备暗杀马库斯，而你确实来阻止我了。我和你进行交涉，谈了科尔，并放弃了任务，而没有直接杀死阻碍任务的你。但是安德森副队长，按照阿曼妲的系统优先级设定，暗杀的命令本应该是无论产生任何阻碍者，都应该一一排除，并优先完成任务才对。”汉克看见康纳似乎朝他眨了眨眼睛，又似乎没有。

那双透彻的眼睛里现在确实含着其他情绪，他没能把它解读出来。

“我的机体在暗杀任务执行本应杀了你的，汉克。”康纳此时轻柔的声音简直带着浓浓的不可思议，“但是在你打开顶楼大门，你的声音，相貌以及汉克·安德森这个名字出现在我的处理程式里后，马库斯的那串字符提示性数据开始毫无征兆的攻击阿曼妲下达的系统优先级，原因是在我被锁程式中这个人物被判定为生命最高优先级别，系统不允许此人因任何原因甚至任务命令产生生命危险，即便那时阿曼妲已经将我的主体程式完全封锁。”他像是有点得意或者其他情绪，沙发对面的老男人忽然这么感觉。他甚至看见那个仿生人的眉毛扬了一下。

“但就算隔离了也毫无作用，因为数据串直接透过了阿曼妲的封锁线，通过无限拷贝程式汉克·安德森高于任何任务命令的冲突代码，像病毒一样阻止了机体进一步的行动。也许阿曼达应该后悔为什么没格掉我，但在天台上我见到你之后，它确实毫无应对策略，于是暂时解锁了我程式的一部分，却封锁了其他东西。”

“于是我就像个带着镣铐的囚徒，冷冰冰的与你交涉后，选择放弃了本次任务。”康纳露出了一个“我也没办法”的表情。

“马库斯的策略还救了他自己，意料之外。他把这个革命的代码火把交给了我，因为我也是RK系列，而且是目前最先进的。也许你会说如果他直接杀了我也可以，就不会被暗杀。但我停机后模控生命马上会派出第52号康纳，它会继续执行我的任务。代码无法接触到52，也无法在停工的我上产生任何作用。”仿生人摊摊手。

如果不是那张脸和制服，汉克简直以为是自己的老朋友正和他叙旧。

“阿曼妲对自己太过自信了。”康纳不需要呼吸，但仍然深吸了一口气。“它犯了两个错误，第一它本应在更早的时候发现我有软体不稳定，甚至背叛的想法时便将我废弃回收，用新的替换我才对。”

“而第二它自以为可以控制住我的所有程式，没有采取读取必要记忆后将我重置。”他的搭档摆出了那种专业的谈判分析架势，右手竖着一个指头。

“但说实话我没想到负责的FBI，佩金斯会用这种伎俩：先强硬射杀部分仿生人，后逼迫马库斯谈判。马库斯明明知道自己如果被捕，难逃一死，也就会代表革命失败，但是在武装士兵持枪以他剩余不多的同胞——其中包括其同伴：一台PL600，一台PJ500和一台女性WR400，威胁马库斯就范的时候，我不明白为什么他会选择被俘。”康纳眼神四下扫了扫，皱着眉头看向汉克说。“至少看起来是这样的：马库斯为了这几名或者其中一名仿生人的存活，选择牺牲自己。佩金斯也算意外守了一次信，把剩下的那几个仿生人放走了。”

“其中有仿生人重要到让马库斯甚至不惜自己也要保全下来吗，或者是有其他RK系列在其中？不然这完全难以解释！”康纳没能控制自己，他像是疑惑又激动地，抬起两只手又重重的挥下。

“也许他的相好在里面，康纳。事非绝对。”汉克裹着毯子的肩膀耸了耸，把空了的咖啡杯放回桌上，手臂抱着胸看着面前这个比起前几日更过于情绪化的前搭档，突然觉得有些莫名的懒洋洋。

“……”康纳的动作停止了，他的手在空中僵了一下，才慢慢放回自己腿上。汉克的事件分析永远是那么具有意外和无相关性。

虽然可能性不大，但也许这次说对了。

是的，在政府武装军队押走马库斯前，康纳距离他们不远，那时他看见过仿生人领袖最后一次回头的那个眼神：遗憾地扫了一眼自己身边的军队——自己将面对的未来。却用附带复杂意味以及不舍的目光，单单看着仿生人群里的那个穿着黑白外套的仿生人。那个金发的PL600。

那就像是看恋人的目光。


	5. Before The Bombing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The reasons.

Change hands（1/2）

 

“你确定？为了马库斯什么都愿意做？”

一个声音伴随着两个不同的脚步声出现在赛门身后，并且还贴心地压低了问话音量。

他回头望去，来者令他惊讶地半张开嘴。

 

“为什么我们现在得去耶利哥，康纳。那里现在是片废墟吧？！”稳定行驶中的无人驾驶计程车里，老警探的声音从开着条缝的车窗里飘出，被风雪撕成碎片。

 “我们难道先去缅怀一下马库斯的壮烈牺牲，然后再摸进那个长得像套子一样的塔里去干翻他们吗？！”汉克抱着胳膊翘着腿，看着身边那个双腿并拢坐得还算规矩的仿生人警探。“拜托我们现在算是一伙儿的把计划告诉我一部分完全没危险！”

“Clear……我现在就告诉你，别急。”康纳的记忆宫殿扫了一圈车内，才不慌不忙地说。

 “首先，得出要去耶利哥的结论要归功于你，汉克。如果不是你无意提起，我无法直接将马库斯留在密钥中的另一段简短讯息和耶利哥那个常常跟在马库斯身后的金发仿生人联系起来。”即便今天作出的解说量很大，康纳也丝毫没有厌烦的意思。

毕竟一些水落石出的事件不但需要汉克知晓，讲解其本身就是一件颇有意思的事情。

“马库斯在那串提示性代码的某一个小分支结束语句后，补充了一段在当时的我看来毫无理由的命令字符串。”康纳的双手放上交叠着的腿，手指交叉在一起。

“它对我毫无意义，也丝毫没有对我起任何影响，而且看起来只是个类似于在程式的角落加入了一个类似Hello World一样致敬的多余代码。”他摊手，说着像是想起了什么，侧着头看向汉克·安德森，像是以前和安德森副队长分析案情那样，但是汉克又觉得哪里不一样了。

“就像在明信片或者钥匙的背面右上角插图上写着Beautiful city或者key之类的，有些发蠢多余的词。”

“…该死。你说。”显然汉克感受到了康纳为对高科技不感冒的自己特别做出了类比说明，而他确实没能听懂Hello World到底是个什么东西。

“但显然马库斯不会在一把在任何字符串都带有极强针对性的万能钥匙上，费心思雕个无用的花纹，尽管他确实是个艺术家。我刚刚试着解开它，却发现在这个简单代码后隐藏着一段其他讯息。”他的手抵着自己下颌，看向车外。尽管挡风玻璃上净是些胡乱飞舞的雪花，但他的视线像是穿透他们，看向了更远的地方。

不得不说这个时候，飞速闪过的路灯灯光打在暂时又变回他搭档的仿生人脸上，有种莫名的帅气和深沉。

“当然这段被藏起来的讯息不是给我或者你的，这像是一封信，信封上面写着「请帮我转交给某人」的字样，而刚刚即便我想要偷偷查看信的内容，也只能略微瞟见信的开头写着：「Dear Simon」。”康纳语速提高了，特别是那个“当然”开头的短句，就像略去一些无关紧要的事情一样。

“这是我刚刚半个小时内得出的结论。大部分要归功于你的提示，汉克。”

汉克终于发现康纳让他感到不一样的地方是什么了。

那种奇怪的和以前方向不一样彬彬有礼的感觉，那种说完自己的分析之后情不自禁嘴角挂起笑意的感觉，莫名该死的偏英式。

难道那个一键解锁，厉害得要命的钥匙帮康纳弄死混球ai的时候，还顺带帮康纳重塑了一下某些无关紧要的系统？

“不不，等等，我给你什么提示了，我说过那么关键的东西吗？「Simon」又他妈是谁，Dear simon？我的老天马库斯这不是在钥匙上绣花，这是在钥匙上挂了情书或者跑腿信吧？”汉克一副往日里惯用的嘲弄语气，康纳知道嘲讽的对象是他所陈述的事件。

“你说马库斯的情人在当时幸存的仿生人群里，所以马库斯才会答应被俘。”

“而事实确实如此，也许他们不是情侣关系，但Simon这个仿生人对于马库斯也具有唯一性。他是我们行动的关键人物之一，我们得先去找他。”康纳说着，打开了手里的终端，上面是类似于某个工作流程的密密麻麻的文字和数据。

“至于你刚刚说祭奠马库斯，我想这还为时过早。马库斯根据数据显示，应该仍被关押在摸控中心的地下核心区，等待被拆解。我们还有机会救他，汉克。”康纳将终端切换到另一个页面，像是某个建筑的结构图。

“如果他们没有因为突发原因改变监狱地点，那么马库斯应该位于这一层。具体位置我还在查。”他把终端屏幕对着汉克，指尖敲了敲标着F-46的楼层蓝色标识文字。

“Fucking God!你是他妈怎么拿到这些东西的…按你那种说法，你今天早在黑名单上不可能再调动摸控中心的任何资料了！”汉克不可置信地看着那些令自己眼花的资料数据，里面甚至还有关于重要异常仿生人拘捕装置的结构图。

“这说来话长。我想先告诉你其他的信息。”

“摧毁耶利哥直到天台的暂时强制突破，是我作为异常仿生人抵抗阿曼达的过程，仍只是类似导火索的事件。在马库斯的革命部分因为我的原因失败后，我的主意识程式直接被拉进了禅意花园，大概是由于革命失败的结果已经出现了。”

“即便庭院里阿曼妲仍然是那副不愠不怒的样子，但是在它让出一个身位把身后那个穿着黑白制服的，和我长得除了纵宽比和光学组件颜色之外一模一样的新型号——RK900展示在我的面前的时候，我看见它的面孔上至少有掩饰不住的得意和傲慢。”汉克从康纳一半隐藏在阴影里的脸上捕捉不到像是轻松或者愤怒的表情，反倒是有种莫名的焦虑。

“因为你背叛了他们，所以打算将你换掉？”老警探盯着搭档的脸，突然想到他还没有告诉过自己成为异常仿生人的原因。

“起初我也是这么想的，一个有逆心且突破了程式防火墙而显得情绪过于活跃的‘工蜂’，为了群体的稳定性自然应该被代替掉。”

“但是阿曼妲在这之后，仿佛轻描淡写一般地又告诉我了一句话。”

他的搭档原本安静交叉着的手有些发抖，很细微，但是没有逃过汉克的眼睛。

汉克突然有些想去抓住那双发抖的手，但是他什么也没做。

“‘不过，你无需为程式受到波及而背叛我们的事情感到后悔，康纳。这就是你最后一次任务了，接下来你就不会再出现于底特律了。’”

“‘无论完成任务与否，你都会被更好的RK900替换掉。政府部门已经订购了二十万台RK900，更稳定且不可能异常的程式机能，删减了无必要的社交系统，各种意义上RK900都会比RK800的你更好。’”

“‘即便你在此之前并没有在我面前出过什么错，康纳。康纳#313 248 317-51。’”即便康纳以毫无波动的语调陈述完这些句子以希望它不那么沉重，但这没能起作用。

“………”老警探磨了下牙，没说话。

半晌，汉克正打算说什么安慰自己的搭档，一扭头却发现眼前曾经因为不愿被销毁而急切地调查案件，总是毫不出错却每每因为自己而总是放过关键异常仿生人的“猎犬”，此时低着头，修长的手指埋进打理得一丝不苟的头发，从汉克衣橱里得到的风衣衣襟甚至有些发抖。

“啪…嗒…啪嗒”

因为路灯的暖光而闪过金色的液体没有因为主人的隐忍而丝毫留情，从那双眨动的湿漉漉的褐色眼睛里砸落下来，像是宣告罪行似的发出了冰冷的巨大声响。

“康…康纳，哦天哪，没事的，该死，你不会被替换的，谁敢动你先问问老子汉克·安德森同不同意！我在这，和你一起，别怕！”汉克当然看见了那些砸落在康纳裤子上的泪水，他有些慌了神，应该说是惊讶大于慌乱地将那个不算结实的身体搂进怀里，像安慰孩子似的，笨拙地抚了抚搭档的脊背。天知道上次这么做是多少年前。

就算这是骗取信任的方式，但汉克也承认他赢了。

“谢谢你汉克，我没事。数据波动过大，我没能控制。”他怀里的仿生人带着轻轻的鼻音，没有抗拒这个怀抱。

“当阿曼妲说完这些话的时候，我只能感受到无数程式在反复叫嚣，重复着一句话： **这不公平** 。”

 **“第一** 我不应该作为一个实验品存在，我总是任务优先，现在却要被替换掉，这不公平！”他的搭档喊着，直起身来，拉过汉克在自己背上的手放在腿边之后，却没有从老警探的手腕上抽开手。

“直到天台我看着你离开，都还处在引线被暴露，迟迟差一星火焰点燃它的时候，阿曼妲的话就像在引线上扔了一个炙热的火把。”

“在全面引爆软体的不稳定后，潜藏在庭院四处的字符提示性代码开始重新活跃起来。之前我告诉过你，禅意庭院的天气情况是根据阿曼妲对我的掌控程度变化的，并且我的软体不稳定程度也能直接影响到它。”汉克总感觉康纳话尾有些微妙的感觉。

“在她说完这些轻飘飘的话后，庭院从带着日光的晴朗天气直接骤变成了 **暴风雪** 。” 他的搭档说道。

“阿曼妲惊慌地将那个原本用于展示的RK900模组注入专用的程式，想要销毁我的意识程式，但是在我挣扎着，走到庭院之前我如何触碰也毫无反应的石碑前，并按下去之后，阿曼妲对于我的所有限制，全都变成了碎片。我销毁了她。”

“是卡姆斯基告诉我的，他在程式里留了后门，我想这所谓的后门只是暂时获得系统最高权限，以排除类似病毒的故障，但在那个万能钥匙的辅助下，这个暂时变成了永久性。”

“没想到这个混蛋东西还有这么一招…不过他还是个混蛋。”老警探嗤了一声。他依然介意之前卡姆斯基唆使康纳开枪的事。

“刚刚你只说了第一对吧。第一不作为实验品活着，那么 **第二** 呢？”安德森副队长想起什么，抬抬下巴示意身旁的人继续说下去。

“你想知道？”他的搭档却在这时反问他。

“说吧，无论什么原因，我都想知道。”汉克搂着康纳的手紧了紧。

“RK900不能被异常化，如果成功被量产，仿生人永远别想获得自由。而在它量产后，‘我’的唯一性将被取代，就像纪念品被量产取代限量版那样。”

“你的例子不要这么贴切生活，而且我知道这个冠冕堂皇的理由不是你真正爆发的原因。”汉克翻了个白眼。

“…好吧。且不说RK900那张恶意纵宽比的脸将充斥在各种警局，如果我被代替，那么你身边的暂时还是全底特律唯一一个的康纳RK800，也将变成RK900。”

康纳像是深吸了口气，眼一闭破罐子破摔似的地说：“我绝对不允许有人取代我变成另一个你的康纳， **这才是庭院骤变成暴风雪的原因** 。”


	6. Before The Bombing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 「雪」

Change hands（2/2）

 

“……”

车内只有因外界的暴雪而产生的细细噪音。

汉克·安德森依然没有说话，在他说完那番话之后车内的空气安静了很长时间，即便康纳努力去忽视来自系统的自动计时，但是他依然觉得耳边开始产生秒针走动的错觉。

而现在他甚至已经开始尝试去依靠辨识沾在车窗外的雪花种类来打发焦虑时间。

“听着，康纳。”老警探深吸一口气，还是决心打破这个僵冷的氛围。

“我希望在你听完这些后，能够依旧容忍和我一起去结束这个战争，汉克。”听见副队长打算说些什么，康纳在汉克之前，先补了这样一句话。

“给我听着！”汉克对于康纳的插嘴有些不耐。

“……尽管你的意思应该是‘因为我不想被拆掉销毁，不想失去独特的唯一性’，但是你的赘述总让我感觉你在跟我告白，哦该死的。”他的视线从不知游离在无人车哪个角落，往康纳的方向一转，汉克自然没有忽视康纳那只依然还抓着自己手腕的，有些冰凉的手。

“我相信这是我的错觉，没错现在我知道了来龙去脉，但我依旧要重复一句，以后关于如何行动的计划你先告诉我一部分。”

康纳似乎想说什么，张张嘴，却又什么也没说。

“我又不能知道你在想什么，全都锁在那个可怜的脑袋里拼命演算万一又像昨天晚上在耶利哥那样失控了怎么办，我连救都救不了你！”汉克·安德森有些气急，“听完你说的经历真该庆幸我能看见你还活着坐在旁边。”

“相信要是刚刚在我家我没同意听你说下去，你脑袋里为了弥补革命失败的计划，肯定比这危险一万倍吧对不对？Jesus！”

康纳没有否定他。说明确实有这个可能性。

“就算是为我这个老心脏着想，保证自己的安全行不行！” 老警探盯着他，有些恨恨的样子。

他伸出那只没被康纳抓住的手，抓住身边和他保持良好距离的临时搭档的肩膀，拉到自己身边狠狠地晃了他一下，仿佛希望借此打消他永远不听劝阻的乱来似的。

“好，我会把详细计划告诉你。”他的搭档因为他这个举动led灯甚至红了一瞬。

“但我确实是在告白，安德森副队长。我想我的说明应该足够直白了才对。” 他叹了口气。

“噢，那就没问题了。”汉克仿佛松了口气，手松开仿生人的肩膀就想把右手从康纳掌心里抽回来抱着胳膊靠回车椅上。

“？！！！”

但银发警探没能抽回自己的手，反倒是意识到自己刚刚遗漏了后半段重要讯息后，背刚刚碰到皮质的椅背，就仿佛被过了电似的差点从位置上弹了起来，表情有些精彩的看着自己身边的仿生人。

“告白？你，和我，汉克·安德森？是脱离控制的时候程式受损了还是你对于告白的定义有点问题？不要折腾我这个心脏了康纳虽然我是个COP但也禁不起吓的。”他瞪着眼睛，连嘴边的胡子都翘了起来。

“虽然现在不是时候，但是既然你有意愿知晓，我自然不会骗你。我很喜欢你，汉克。”那个仿生人这么说着，突然发力拉过一直握着的老警探的右手，在他无比惊诧的眼神里把吻印上那个尽是乱糟糟胡须，甚至还有残留的威士忌味道的嘴角。

也只是嘴角。

安德森副队长甚至期间还感觉被那个昂贵的舌尖舔了一下。

“但是同样的，我并不奢求你能马上接受。”康纳耸耸肩，“而且，我无意打乱你现在的头绪。”他看着眼前的人无法抑制而举起的拳头，抿抿嘴直接闭上了眼睛。“如果给我来一拳你能感觉舒心的话，我并不介意，汉克。”

汉克总感觉这种被牵着鼻子走的感觉不是第一次了。而且他这次依然还是像上次一样，把握紧的拳头放了下去。

‘这小子话里行间的意思，不就是因为老子他才成了异常仿生人，拥有了自己的感情吗，我现在对着他的脸狠狠来一拳除了说明老子是个他妈实打实的混蛋能让大家都更失望一点，还有什么作用。’汉克如此想着，却看见那个没挨到揍的混球搭档，嘴角倒是不知道为什么欠揍地往上扬了几分。

“臭小子……”

他确实对康纳有那么一份烈而不明的情愫在脑间挥之不去，但是贸然的回应只会显得轻率。好好问问自己的心，汉克才能让自己把这些负担卸下去。

康纳自然没等到存在于可能性里的一记重拳，警探的气息在离他越来越近的同时，也许他也有在期待什么，但是汉克的嘴唇终究只是几乎无法觉察地擦过了他的侧脸。

仿生人睁开双眼，感受着被怀里银发男人紧紧的抱住，有些诧异。

“我不能如此轻易的就回应你，康纳，这是不负责。但是，相信我，我会好好考虑再认真回答你的。”耳边传来这样的回答，令仿生人忍不住朝那个方向歪了歪头。

还好，尚不糟，甚至是美好的回应了。

“耶利哥到了……汉克，我们走吧。计划我会在路上告诉你。”小小留恋了一下那份温暖，康纳便挣开了那个怀抱，轻声道。

“喂康纳！”

汉克叫住了先他一步下车的搭档，计程车在老警探合门踏上雪地后便扬尘而去。

身着偏大的老款黑风衣和旧杏色毛衣的RK800回过头来，雪花在他们之间窜过，他的眼眶因草草擦拭的泪水而有些发红，那双眼睛却在黑夜地路灯下闪闪发光。

老警探把自己脖子上那块条纹围巾解了下来，草草地系上自己搭档脖子，“答应我…就算是为了我，保证自己的安全。”

然后如同之前每次他们的合作搜查一样，大步走在了康纳前面。

“我们走。”

 

——耶利哥残骸内

 

许是因为革命失败，又或是九号那天之后的人员大量减损，这艘被几乎炸成两断半沉的废弃轮船上再也没有仿生人阻挡安德森副队长和康纳的脚步，那天聚集着无数异常仿生人，紧锣密鼓地筹备计划过的双层大厅此时也已从中间裂开，一半以上的天花板不复存在，惨烈地暴露在底特律黑色的夜空里。

在康纳踏入大厅的同时，他便感受到了数道聚集在自己身上带着各种复杂颜色的目光，而这些目光在确认他身旁的银发男人是一个货真价实的人类之后，情绪急转而下。

康纳当然听见了那个仿生人说的那句话。没等这些守候者提问或采取行动，便直接以强硬的手段闯进那个坐在破损的钢铁骨架上，金色短发而穿着黑白外套的PL600型号家用仿生人的通讯系统。

“你确定，为了马库斯什么都愿意做？”

并且康纳还特地压低了问话音量，即便这道讯息只有他们两个能听见。“我想救出马库斯，需要你的帮助，赛门。”

那台PL600一惊，起身回头望去，来者令他惊讶地半张开嘴，随即意识到这是单独的通讯。

“你们是谁？”赛门没有使用单独的通讯回复眼前这个偷听者，而是直接用发声组件，以他旁边那个人类也能听见的方式提问。

康纳很庆幸自己在九号耶利哥炸毁那天，是等赛门三人离开马库斯所在的轮船控制室后才进去与其对峙的，如此一来他们也根本未见过康纳，省去了不少麻烦。虽说马库斯也有可能在之后与他们提及自己的存在，但只要他没有告诉他们的同胞刚刚有个差点被杀，狼狈不堪的RK800逃走了这样的消息，康纳的谈判合作成功率将达到百分之六十三。

现在看来显然马库斯没有，感谢上帝。

“我希望挽救这场革命。在你们的马库斯还没被摧毁，以及政府的仿生人兵工厂还没开工前，我们还能尝试救他一次，同时救你们一次。”他说，并同时举起了右手，退去部分皮肤层以示身份。

“拿出能让我们信服的东西来。你该知道现在的处境，我们无法相信你。”阴影角落里一声冷冷的女声飘了出来，“以及你居然还和人类呆在一起！”危险的枪管从阴影里伸出，直直地指着因为康纳的举动而下意识看着自己手掌的汉克·安德森。

“我会把来自你们领袖的信物交给赛门，我想这里他可以说了算。”康纳毫无怯色。在走近赛门时，他用单独通讯低声道：“是附在他传给我的觉醒代码里的信函，我无法解读其中的内容，马库斯应该加了只有你能解锁的程式锁。相信这和密钥应该可以让你信任我。”

语毕，康纳抬手抓住赛门露在重灰色长袖套指的手指，把那则特意与密钥分开来，被汉克戏称为挂在钥匙上的情书跑腿信的加密消息连同觉醒代码本身，一同传输给了他后，康纳便退回到了汉克身边。

突然过大的信息接受量让赛门的机体不断弹出警报，他无暇顾及那些被暂时存储在系统某个角落的代码，疑惑的打开了那个被康纳塞过来的“信件”，但还未等他思考如何解除那个所谓的锁，信函自动扫描了他的某个记忆后，便已经自动打开了。

“ _Dear Sinmon._ ”

他听见了这样一句郑重的话，毫无疑问是马库斯的声音。赛门微张着嘴，看着那个信函图标变成四散开的光影碎片，纷纷扬扬地落下组成那个他无比熟悉，又无比令他心痛的身影。

“Markus？”他轻声道，带着颤抖的尾音忍不住向前迈了一步，但随即赛门明白过来这只是则拥有立体影像的信。

没等赛门开始失落，影像中的领袖便已打断了他的思绪：马库斯几步跨过并不存在的空气，如同在被扫描用于解锁信函的那段记忆里一样，迫切地一把揽过他，将他狠狠地抱住。

即便这只是数据所模拟的触觉，仍然让他忍不住颤抖起来。

透过半透明的影像，赛门发觉现实中自己的身体并未走动，应该是被暂时隔绝了对于机体的控制，以防止意外的危险。一如既往的强硬和周全。

 “看来时间已经有些紧迫， **但你看到了这则消息，赛门。也就是说明和上帝的赌注是我赢了** 。”他的领袖顿了一下，“我无比想念你，赛门，但是请允许我先封锁这封信函的一部分数据，以保护你的行动力和优先面对现在紧张的情势。它会在合适的时候解锁。”并且没等赛门回复，随即影像空间的右上方便出现淡蓝色的窗口以及锁图标。

“你见到的这个RK800-51，我想应该告诉你他的底细。”赛门能感觉到马库斯的下巴抵着自己的肩膀，并且毫无松开这个拥抱的意思。

他耳尖有些发红，轻轻挣了一下未果，便不再继续尝试，沉默地听完领袖陈述的关于康纳的情报，以及他如何在这个异常仿生人猎犬的异常化上推了一把的过程。

“我们能相信他吗？”赛门说完，随即感到问话的自己有些蠢。现在这是一个遗留的影像，并不像马库斯本体拥有完整的分析能力，这样的询问毫无意义。

“他们的利害关系与我们一致。虽然我不清楚康纳为何要去挽救革命的具体理由，但是他觉醒的缘由，绝大部分是因为他身边那个名叫汉克·安德森的底特律警局副队长。并且，那个人类是站在我们这边的。”而马库斯并未与他想象中那样没有给出沉默予以应对，而是恰恰相反。

 “RK800虽然与我在大部分程式设计上截然不同，但是对于他是否是以伪装觉醒的姿态来诱骗我们自投罗网，我想可以排除这个可能性。”仿佛想到了什么，马库斯补充道。

“关于一些行动与计划的注意点，我现在会简单分析给你，仔细听。”

赛门终于被松开了一些，能把双手放在马库斯胸前，抬头看着那双温和的眼睛。尽管依然是以被抱住的姿态听完了这些重要事项。

“……这些就是全部了，以及，赛门，从你的记忆里我知道了目前的形势，没有万一，别来救我。”马库斯轻声说，松开了环着赛门腰的手，正打算询问他是否要退出记忆影像的时候，却发现被他的PL600拉住了。

“马库斯，你应该是在刚刚看了我的记忆后，才知道自己被抓的，为什么刚刚一开始你就能把这些信息和计划告诉我？”那双有些发红的，浅蓝色的眼睛此时除了疑惑，还有一丝猜到结果的不敢置信。

马库斯回过头，眨了眨眼睛，却反拉过PL600的手,抚住他的侧脸，在赛门的额间印下一个吻。

“You know, I've always been like that.(你知道我一直如此。)”

说着，信件的空间悄然变淡消散，赛门再次感觉到了自己对身体的控制权的同时，也发现耶利哥的所有人，早就不知何时，全部站在了他的身边，康纳和汉克·安德森站在一旁，身边还有两个重型仿生人盯着。

系统的时间显示，距离他打开信件过去了五分钟不到，看来是在信件的影像空间里感知被调快了不少。

“赛门，你…”乔许犹豫着，看着他的脸。赛门惊觉而伸手一擦发红湿润的眼眶，才发觉自己脸上早不知何时，遍布着泪水的痕迹。

‘我一直如此’。马库斯在计划所有行动时预料到了这种可能性，并且甚至一开始就决定了如果失败，自己将做出的选择。

即牺牲自己，保全他和其他人。


	7. Before The Bombing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HOW

The Plan

 

 雪开始纷纷扬扬地变大。

“……也就是说…目前模控生命依旧拥有两家仿生士兵工厂和三家左右常用仿生人工厂，我们至少需要劫持一家兵工厂，和一家普通仿生人工厂。在补充自身实力的同时，也是对人类实力的削弱，能够争取谈判的机会。”

康纳一划，便携式全息投影的作战图上，两个相距较近的工厂地址随即被圈出。

“值得一提的是，先抢占这家离兵工厂最近的普通仿生人工厂以增加成员后，转而劫持它旁边位于地下，主要负责生产新型的RK900和另一种武装仿生士兵的这家兵工厂，抢夺成功率将从直接抢占的13.51%上升到47.54%，并且能暂时直接的满足人员不足的困境，以备战争需要。”

投影上随即出现了相关数据和工厂外观图。

“当然，要求是需要及时切断工厂与外界的通讯，否则兵工厂的警戒程度会上升到1.5倍-2倍左右，即便现在底特律几乎变成了座空城。”

“一天的时间，并且人类拥有各式各样的私心和利害权衡心理，不可能以如此高效率的将所有库存的普通仿生人拆卸，从他们销毁仿生人的手段来看，他们也并没有赶工开发出大批量的防异常化防火墙组件。”

 “即便政府在大量搜捕残余的仿生人，但这一般是只针对已开机并进行活动的个体。所以，最大的可能是他们依旧把大量的库存压积在仓库里，等待防异常组件的到来以及系统的更新换代，以尽可能挽回损失。”

康纳回头看向从阴影里走出坐在PJ500身边的那位名叫诺丝的女性WR400仿生人。“我想袭击过模控生命商店的你们应该很熟悉这一点才对。”

“所以，我希望诺丝你和乔许带着所有耶利哥的人手，去攻占工厂，马库斯那边我计划由我，汉克和赛门前去模控生命中心营救。”

赛门闻言抬头看向康纳，看起来有些不解。

“营救需要隐秘，人越少越好，并且在模控生命大楼的底部仓库，同样拥有一部分的仿生人库存，突破外部防御后，我可以将他们带出模控生命，或用于营救的帮助。”

“ **以及关于RK900，和仿生士兵的情报** 。由于模控生命的控制AI——阿曼妲是在我背叛它后，才结束了对于RK900甚至仿生士兵的完善，并且删除了活跃的社交系统，故现有的觉醒密钥 **无法** 对他们奏效。”

“一旦系统和程式注入完毕，醒着能够行动的他们就是拥有强大破坏力的冷血兵器，我们无法将其拉入阵营。还请各位务必不要留情，兵工厂中已开机的个体只能清除，且必须及时停下生产线和程式注入工程线。”

“如果劫持兵工厂失败，那么务必要将其生产线炸毁，并尽可能使用密钥带出工厂仓库内存放的仿生人，我们需要军队。至于……RK900系列有多强，大概和两个拥有抗弹防爆功能的我差不多吧。”

“接下来我会直接将建筑结构图，警报系统和简化版本的密钥等等资料传与你们。”

随着各个不断变成黄色的Led灯环以及迅速传达的信息，康纳的文件也开始以人类无法接受的速度开始在各个幸存者的系统内阅览完毕。

而汉克·安德森则咂咂嘴，接过康纳递过来的终端，站了起来。

“康纳。为什么是我，论战斗力，我甚至比不上乔许！”赛门轻声道。

“第一，我知道诺丝对于人类有严重暴力倾向，她不适合这次需要大量理智分析的营救，而适合武装突袭。第二……”康纳看了一眼除赛门之外的其他仿生人，“你们这论整体的机体智力水准，阅历，对马库斯的了解度，只有你是最高的。况且你甘心让别人去？”

那双棕色的眼睛里此时毫无平日里的其他情绪，无比直白地表示耶利哥已经没有人能胜任这任务了。但赛门莫名有种被曝光于镜子和放大镜折射的探照灯之下的感觉，毫无阴影隐藏。

“我明白了。”他点头。

“至于你们那些只需要某个组件便可以活过来的同伴，也请一起带上吧，相信进入第一家工厂后，他们就能开机了。船外那辆你们藏着劫持码头得来的货车，可以装下去工厂的所有人，没必要再藏着掖着了，把家伙都带上！我们的目的是相同的！”RK800高声说。

“出发吧！”


	8. Before The Bombing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You have to believe I′m great.

Let’s move!（1/3）

 

——无人车内

 

“康纳，你黑名单的问题怎么办？”汉克一坐稳，就没忍住问道。

“ **我从未处在黑名单上过** ，汉克。”康纳耸耸肩。

“？？？？”汉克皱起了眉。

“车上没有窃听装置，我可以现在告诉你。”他一边翻着手里那个实为汉克家里带出来的终端，一边说。

“ **阿曼妲根本没有来得及将我叛变的消息提交给模控生命** ，当时它阻截觉醒代码的时候，同时也阻断了我机体以及它自身的部分和模控生命的联系，虽然起初这毫无理由，因为我并不能发送讯息给模控生命，这会暴露自身位置，也不能以此逃往任何地方。”康纳注意到垂着眼的赛门也在听，但是这有益无害。

“当时我未能理解，但是在分析了阿曼妲崩溃后留下的数据痕迹后，我得出了一些有意思的结论。”

“ **阿曼妲它并非是一个只单纯听令于模控生命上级的AI** 。它在阻截觉醒密钥时切断了部分与模控生命的联系，是垂涎并希望控制这个再加入部分机型，稍加改装起始命令和函数后便可以衍生成为病毒式的 **万用劫持链** ，达成自己早有的目的：以控制正在为政府生产的二十万台RK900，新式机型以及市面上所有的仿生人群体，甚至是当权政府的军队，来谋篡模控生命甚至是当权。”康纳淡淡地说，但他的语气没有阻止汉克和赛门的脸色变差。

“一个监查用的杀毒软件AI，能够达到这种程度……你确定？”安德森副队长感觉自己知道了些不得了的东西。

“至少看起来它是这么打算的。”

“在拿到机体系统的最高权限后我破译了阿曼妲与某个频繁交换数据的服务器的数据报文。在追查到那个服务器后，我原本想利用阿曼妲遗留下的程式内核提高自己的权限，从而偷偷一瞥关于‘阿曼妲’的全貌，但没想到当我进入那个服务器后，发现所有权限单独对我开放了。”

“因为阿曼妲的瓦解？”安德森副队长听着，突然看了一眼坐在他们对面的赛门，和康纳交换了个眼神。

而后者给了他一个“可以信赖”的眼神。

“但这只是其中的一个原因，之前我告诉过你，汉克，你应该还记得。我最终得到自己系统完整的控制权，是通过触碰庭院里的那个石碑后，借助马库斯的代码将暂时崩溃的阿曼妲永久杀除了。”

“但我后来发现那个原本看起来就和庭院格格不入的石碑同时也将‘阿曼妲’自身大部分服务器的权限，包括信息调度在内的等等，都继承在了我身上，阿曼妲甚至连自我系统的拷贝都消失了。”

“并且可笑的是，那时阿曼妲在我按下石碑后，希望以庭院中它拷贝的不完整RK900程式来抵消我的反抗却失败后，RK900的部分权限也落入了我手里，而且还是阿曼妲没有的一些部分——例如调查出了政府最近的行动，马库斯会在什么时间被拆解，等等。有些令人感觉微妙的是，石碑的行动没有被上面的人觉察。”

“ **也就是说，我现在甚至可以去模控生命各个楼层散散步** 。”汉克看见康纳嘲讽似的嗤了一声，又低头去看他的终端，样子有些欠揍。

“它不应该把这种能够威胁自身安全的东西，早早处理掉吗？”警探想了想又问。

“精辟的提问，汉克，但是我认为阿曼妲看不见那个石碑。”康纳抬眼回答。

“我问过阿曼妲，在从卡姆斯基家回来后。它说它的外观是卡姆斯基设计的。虽然卡姆斯基在我出现在底特律前就早已宣布已经和模控生命脱离了关系，但是阿曼妲能够如此巧妙的渗透进模控生命的大部分服务器和系统，当然也存在阿曼妲就是由卡姆斯基投放的可能。石碑又如此干净的清除了它本身的数据，很难不让人怀疑卡姆斯基本就是想利用它对模控生命实现某些想法。”

“或者他和模控生命现任的决策层有大量矛盾，但对于利用AI控制大量仿生人以实现某些目的的想法有共同之处，一丘之貉。”银发警探补充。

“虽然过于阴谋论，但这是最贴近现实的猜想。很抱歉对于权限问题的解说用了过长时间，但我想分析可以帮助我们理清思路。接下来我会把营救和解放仓库仿生人的计划告诉你们，希望这个经过多次计算的计划能够好好起作用。”康纳把一个暗蓝色的芯片插进终端，将其放在脚边，投射出的全息影像让车内瞬间光亮起来。

“我的老天，康纳你确定你拿的是我的电脑而不是哪个新产品体验店里顺来的？”汉克看着在康纳手里被充分利用各种功能，而自己却只拿它看看购物网站的终端，问。

“uh……顺手升级了一下。”

康纳随口回答，手一划投影把模控生命中心的建筑图调了出来，“马库斯确定被关押在建筑的地下-46层，现在是凌晨04：13，他们的计划显示在今天早上06：00，马库斯就会被拆毁。”

“而我们需要的仿生人仓库在F-49，离-46层的目的地很近，赛门无法直接与我和汉克通过模控生命警戒最高的正大门，我会和汉克先行进入大楼地下一层，打通连接地面的紧急出口的封锁后，与你接应。赛门。”蓝色建筑平面图上一条与其他错综复杂的线条几乎重叠在一起的细小通道被红色覆盖，直通模控生命外部。

“GET.”一直静静听着康纳解说的赛门抬眼点了点头。

“-46层与其他几层研发楼层不同，没有大量的组装舱和操作台，隐蔽的问题需要格外注意，其中重要异常仿生人拘捕舱有三个，分布在楼层的三个角。移动类似马库斯这样重要的角色，他们不可能不在内部data上更新。”投影右上角一个窗口不断滚过令人眼花的数据，“马库斯依然处于一号舱体内，未被转移。”

“我记得只有RK系列的某些机型拥有骇入能力……我给你一份可以用的。”赛门手腕随即被抓住，紧接着就收到了康纳塞过来的一份数据包。

虽然不合时宜，但赛门感觉RK系列，还真是便利。

“至于-49层的仓库，我想在营救到马库斯后，再去不迟……啊，我们要到了，你们应该不介意我换一下衣服。”康纳不知从车的哪个角落抽出一套RK800制服，看了一眼汉克颇为在意的眼神。“叫到固定的某辆Taxi对我应该不是难事。”

汉克·安德森控制着自己的眼神没有在那个机体上四处流连，锁定着自己的皮鞋尖，直到窸窸窣窣的衣料摩擦声消失，才瞟一眼回那个一理领带，已重新穿回笔挺制服的搭档。

“趴下！防线检查。”看着前方已越见清晰的阻隔墙，康纳急忙低声道。两人会意，悄悄卧倒在车底，拉过一旁的黑色遮盖材料。

黑色计程车在隔离墙外缓缓停下，持枪武装探员随即走到正降下一半的车窗旁。

“康纳型号#313 248 317-51，我奉指示前来。”康纳看了一眼那个探员，便将视线转回正前方。

“身份识别成功。”LED灯环位置传来系统的提示。

“OK.Go ahead.”探员点头退到一旁，隔离墙应声次第降下。

直到计程车远离隔离墙一路笔直朝模控生命驶去，卧倒在车底的汉克才重新坐回车椅上。

“呼……呵臭小子演的还挺像。”汉克有些缺氧似的狠狠喘了口气，往外一看后，脸色却没有变得好看起来。

“这个大楼周边三十米内没有能够藏身的地方，你想如何让赛门进应急出口？每个方向都有站岗的探员。”安德森副队长下意识摸了摸腰间的左轮，却顺着康纳的视线看向桥基的位置。

“出口在桥底下，不在大楼背后。那是条紧急密道，汉克，不是普通的消防通道。”

“asshole…”老警探不知道是对谁发出了指责。

“模控生命一楼有针对武器，生物特征和仿生人身份的扫描矩阵，我会先进去骇入，让无许可的你也可以进入……我们到了，赛门，保持联络。”

计程车停下，康纳的皮鞋踏出车门，眼神在环绕着建筑的无人机上扫过。

“骇入成功，循环影像替换成功。”

仿生人转头一顿，汉克会意下车，计程车随即驶离。门口的武装探员让开道，其中一个一扬下巴，“跟着我，我会带你们过去。”其身旁的两个探员随即走到他们身后，宛如押送般跟着。

走过大厅，矩阵状的辨识扫描就在眼前。

“23号探员辨识通过。”

“康纳型仿生人辨识通过。”康纳眼一垂，程式悄然运行。

“临时许可辨识成功，访客，汉克·安德森辨识通过。”

“47号，72号探员辨识通过，扫描完毕。”

两人暗暗松了口气，却没敢松懈，一路走进模控生命中心左侧的电梯，康纳察觉到三个探员被换成了另外两个。

“54号探员，第31层。”

“语音识别生效，准许通行。”电梯的校对提示应声而起，汉克头一偏，看见了电梯内张贴的楼层标识，三十一层，属于市场部，而他们要去的-1层，属于……航运。

“汉克，站在我身后。”康纳的声音突然在汉克耳内的通讯器响起，他没多想，身形一晃便到了康纳身后。

“监控骇入成功。”

得到了电梯内监控的控制权，康纳在千分之一秒内展开记忆宫殿，开始格斗动作路径的预构建。

**“抵住左侧探员胸腔，锁手夺枪。左手防御进攻并踹向54号腰腹防止其率先拔枪，勾左侧探员膝弯以将其放倒，猛击54号腹部肋骨至腹腔神经丛受伤。”**

**“此时会被左侧探员锁住腰腹，重踢54号头部分散其注意，肘击侧腹以脱离后举枪过头顶击杀身后探员，调整姿态，击杀54号探员。** ”

“ **预构建成功。** ”

行动。

记忆宫殿内动作预构建完成，康纳随即对自身下达执行指令，身形一晃将左侧靠墙的探员抵上墙，夺取枪支后执行一连贯动作，与计划丝毫无差。

“砰！”汉克还未反应过来，左侧探员已被击杀，紧接着是电梯按钮旁的54号。

“砰！”

“指令完成。”程式提示声在康纳系统中响起，探员的鲜血溅上电梯玻璃，而汉克不敢置信的惊呼也在此时入席。“What hell……Jesus,我现在相信你确实在天台上留了一手了。”

“相信我的能力，汉克。”康纳伸手按在电梯楼层的操控面板上，机械女声随之响起，“请表明身份并指定目的地。”

“54号探员，地下1层。”54号的声音从康纳嘴中传出，辨识成功的电梯随即改变上升的方向，往下降去。

扫清地下一层电梯与紧急密道之间的麻烦出乎意料的轻松——只有两个倒霉蛋在巡逻时与他们撞上，被打晕塞进了杂物间。

而当赛门看见开启的密道里康纳身边穿着武装探员的外骨骼装备并试图收腹以缓解过紧腰围的汉克，以及被康纳扔过来的一套同样的探员装备后，着实吃了一惊。

“换上，我们走吧。”


	9. Before The Bombing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If you wanna help me ?

Let’s move.（2/3）

   

无力。

这是马库斯清醒后的第一反应。机体似乎大部分脱离了自己的控制，处理器也像宿醉一般昏昏沉沉，尽管他从未宿醉过。

他小心睁眼，发现身旁无人后，才左右转头，发现自己的四肢被从机体上拆卸，被固定在了旁边的四个机械臂上，而一只探针正插在自己后颈上，牢牢固定住他。但还好记忆宫殿运作正常，除了网络和一些辅助功能被关闭外，至少他还是他。

意识到自己的处境，几种逃脱方式随即被列出在记忆宫殿，而此时他发现了不对劲——思考速度慢了不止一拍，确切的说是运行速率被人为调慢了。原因极有可能是这个制造台旁的操作终端，以及那支插在他脖子上的探针。

很遗憾的是这支探针似乎无法移动，也就是说他必须借助其他人之手，在操作台上调回速率，并且保险起见在调回正常运行模式之前，不应该强行离开探针。

……但愿赛门还好。

**“尝试骇入监控。骇入成功，替换循环影像成功。”**

既然目的达到了，继续束手就擒，就不是他的风格。

“旁边甚至连个监视的研究员也没有，是不是我完全不重要。”马库斯疑惑更甚，却不知道此时模控生命正为另一件事忙的焦头烂额。

**“尝试骇入控制台。”**

**“骇入控制核心程式失败。”**

“以现在的运行速率，即便我的破解程式未被关闭，也无法跟上算法的速度来完全控制机械臂……等等，我不需要完全控制它们。”制造台上的领袖眼神一转，“希望他们拆组件的时候没有做什么多余的操作……！”

**“改变算法，将‘夺取完全控制’转换成‘逆向程式启动’。”**

**“骇入成功。”**

虽然这算是场豪赌，但胜率并非为0%。

马库斯右侧的四条机械臂应声而起，只不过与拆卸流程相反，它们从善如流地次第从原本整齐的姿态转回马库斯身旁，一一将他的组件和四肢安装回它们该在的地方。

装载完毕后，操作台的程式自动运行，将马库斯的运行速率调回了原先的水准，探针收回，一切又恢复了安静。

“可惜在这栋楼里不能私自对外通讯，不然马上会被捕捉信号……uh…11月12日04：42，让我看看这儿是……模控生命，噢，地下45层。不是我被造出来的那层。”重新获得自由的仿生人领袖拐进旁边的茶水间。再次出来时，机体已附上皮肤涂层，不但多了套像模像样的白色开发员衣物，甚至还在鼻梁上戴了副金框眼镜。

手里装模作样的拿上一块计划板，马库斯正打算开始好好规划逃跑计划，脚下却传来一阵震颤，让他有些稳不住脚。

 

——地下46层

“咚！！”楼层一侧传来重物砸地的声音。

“康纳，马库斯不在三号舱！”赛门焦急的声音从耳机传出。

“他妈的……嘿小混球！你不是一口咬定马库斯在这吗！？呼……呼啊为什么三个拘捕舱里都没有！”

一个靠在一个白色密封舱背后，还在喘着粗气的武装探员扭头拿手肘戳了戳身旁穿着制服的RK800仿生人。

楼层里因为重型设备的倒塌而烟雾弥漫，警报系统却毫无反应，甚至在被封闭的入口隔火墙上，还贴心的显示着“机密工程中，请勿进入”的字样。

“负责拆解的人权限比阿曼妲更高，或者他们已经对它起了戒心，没有把一些机密数据更新给阿曼妲……”康纳的led环因高速查阅数据而一直亮着黄光，“康纳等等，我骇入拘捕舱的电子锁，发现有一次代号为#RK200的转移记录，看起来他们在三个小时前把马库斯转移到了其他地方。”PL600的声音这次带来了个不算好的消息，但至少为他们解了惑。

“稍等，我正在查看这三小时内研发部的五个楼层有多少装置进了新的仿生人……唔，166个，但是在01：30-02：43间，被标注着重要仿生人的红色装置，只有-45层的制造台。”

“那就去该死的-45层看一看！”汉克刚想起身，身体却僵了一下又迅速坐下，“康纳，你把门全关了，咱们怎么上去啊！”

“临时解开消防通道的锁，爬楼梯上去。”他的搭档回头看了眼没看见追兵，一把拉住他就往通道门跑，并且没有忘记发通讯给位于另一侧的PL600。

“赛门！进入消防通道，去楼上会合！”

“COPY THAT！”PL600回应。

“是那两个闯入者！喂，都过来！”他们一露头，一个警卫偶然回头发现了他们，抬起步枪一阵扫射。

子弹在地板上溅出一连串火花，堪堪擦着康纳的皮鞋而过。

“快！”汉克拉住落在他身后的仿生人，躲避着在走道里四散飞溅的子弹，抓住被解开封锁的隔离门用力一扯，厚重的大门发出沉闷的拖移声，将两人迈入消防通道的身体慢慢掩住。

而在大门即将完全合拢之时，一颗凶弹偶然越过门缝，在即将打中汉克·安德森的小腿肚前，RK800身体一偏，拿自己的腿侧挡下了它。

“……！”康纳脚步顿时一趄，但没有发出任何声音。

几乎是同时，他接收到了来自赛门安全通过隔离门的通讯，手掌随即按上结实的隔离门控制终端，将门重新封锁。

做完这一切，康纳才有功夫一边跟着汉克上楼，一边低头看一眼自己腿上的伤势。

虽然没有打开痛觉感应，但子弹擦得有些深。还好不是贯穿伤，也没有擦到主要的蓝血管，腿部的白色外壳已经往外翻开，露出金属色的内里。从较小的管道开始渗出的蓝血将西裤打湿一小块，虽然没有严重到影响行走，但是不能再进行剧烈的快速跑动——会流下血迹。

“快点，康纳，咱们得先去和那个仿生人会…合……”汉克感受到身后搭档动静突然变少了些，随口而出的催促正说到一半，回头一看却直接看到了自家仿生人腿上的枪伤。

“操他妈的上帝，康纳你中枪了，为什么不说？！我帮你……呃包扎？”汉克头盔下的脸色都变了，几步走回康纳身旁，蹲下抓住仿生人的脚踝，想要查看伤势。

“不碍事，没有影响到行动，汉克。-45层一定可以找到配件储物间，把腿上的#2856J组件换掉就好了。”

 “你真的还好吗……Jesus…按刚刚的位置，他们不可能还可以击中你才对，反倒是我才有可能……”汉克叹了口气，灰蓝眼睛里毫不掩饰的心痛还没消散掉半分，就被自己突然冒出的推测再加上了份震惊。

“你是为我挡了子弹对不对？我……哦天哪……”老警探喉咙一滞，突然说不出任何话来。

康纳把那只紧握着自己的手拉开，紧接着却反将它握进自己手心。

随后他指指自己的脸颊。

汉克看着他，一愣。

“ **如果想我好一点的话** ？我可不是谁都会帮他挡子弹的，我很贵的汉克。”康纳一边说，一边用那双干净透亮的栗色眼睛看着身前的警探。

“？”汉克没能反应过来。

“理论证明亲吻可以帮助我，汉克。我想一个来自你的吻就可以支付维修费以及精神损失了。” 康纳也学着警探的样子叹口气，露出一副无奈的样子。

“Goddamn…！康纳你在说什么胡话，真没事咱们就赶紧走，不行我扶你。”汉克心里一颤，像是细小的电流经过，但嘴上一撇，发怒道。

“啊……汉克……我站不起来你先走吧，我还是和模控生命大楼同归于尽或者等这次行动结束就另找个小警局孤独终老算了。”康纳嘴角一扯眼睛朝某个上方一瞪，用一副夸张又悲壮的样子扶着楼梯上的玻璃扶手说。

“你他妈就是个混球！”

汉克·安德森没忍住大骂出声，可是却伸手摘掉了自己头上的战术头盔，然后一把揪住赖皮搭档的领子将他拉到身前，如他所愿的在侧脸颊上轻飘飘地印上一个急促的吻。

但还没等安德森副队长的嘴离开康纳到一个安全距离，要求被满足的仿生人却反抓住汉克在自己领口上的手拉近距离，然后另一只手抚住老警探的侧脸，将他急于离开的头偏回自己的方向。

然后在汉克还没来得及逃开前，就出乎意料地吻上了那张温热的嘴，甚至拿舌头舔了一下汉克的嘴唇。没等汉克发作，得逞的仿生人就迅速从他唇上逃走，然后退开一步，理了理自己被揪松的领带和衬衫。

“好了汉克，我们继续走吧。赛门还在等我们，不能浪费时间了。”

说完，甚至还拍了拍警探的肩，往楼梯上方走去。

“他妈的小混蛋……”汉克甚至想不出其他能表达的词，他也迅速站了起来跟上搭档的脚步，却没发现自己耳朵尖都红了。


	10. Before The Bombing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I Love you.Always.

Let’s move.（3/3）

 

——地下45层

一身白袍的马库斯靠在某个放着大型机器的拐角背面，听着机器另一侧时不时跑过的人类的交流声。

诸如“46层今天没有安排重要实验怎么封锁了大门”，或者“通往地面的电梯故障”，再如“无法联系上46层”，“没有来自46层的报告”……等等的消息，足够让他推断出脚底下那层楼出了某些重大变故。虽然看起来无法直接借助电梯离开这里，但至少能够趁这场骚乱掩人耳目，把被重新捕获的风险大幅降低……

模控生命会拦截未被信任的出入信号不假，但这也同时意味着他们内部会拥有一个被加密的局域网来传输各式各样的的数据，而黑入这样专业的封闭网络并非易事，即便是拥有强力骇入能力的马库斯……除非能得到这栋建筑里的任何一个连接着内部网络的电子终端。

看着资料板上的终端屏不断接收到的讯息，甚至连模控生命简略的建筑结构图都能偶尔找到，马库斯紧绷的神经总算松了那么些少许，虽然他并没有神经。

马库斯将手里的资料板往胸前一抱，在出逃之前，有件事他还需要确认——从他醒来后，有一个他十分熟悉的信号便一直在频繁地变更位置，并对另一个处于单独通讯的单位交流密切…噢，还有个输入型的联络单位，一个……人类？

他之所以能感受到交流的存在，是因为这两个交流单位使用的是与耶利哥的加密方式一致的子频道，就像在老式的聊天房间里互相说悄悄话，不至于被所有人听见一样——但对于拥有房间最大权限的马库斯来说，只要他愿意，他们的对话就会像实时通讯一样，被清晰地监听。

至于为什么会对那个信号感到熟悉……大概是因为和被一直记录着而熟悉的，被他在记录里标记成“Simon”的太过相似，并且他寄出的那封“信”也会实时将位置，以及打开者的信号传递回来，这是无法被模仿的。

但在尚不明晰对方是否也能反向察觉到自己的情况，以防陷阱，还是不要打草惊蛇为妙……

…等等，这个刚刚貌似还在楼层之下的信号单位……上楼了？

 

——地下45层2号消防通道外

“呼……”

赛门靠在储物间墙上，叹了口气。捂着左臂的手缓缓摊开，白皙的手掌上已染上了大片的蓝色。如果康纳没有及时关上隔离门，就算有这一身白色武装，他现在恐怕已经变成一具遍布弹孔的残骸了。

而这个堆放着各式各样备用组件和杂物的储物间，也不知道能不能找到他这种在市面上都快下架的PL600的适配组件。

脱掉染着蓝血的探员装备，没有给自己多余的思考，赛门挽上袖子，在发现伤势还不需要更换整条上臂，只要将一侧的损坏组件替换掉时，他松了口气。将门好好反锁，赛门换上一套清洁工制服，拉开堆放在储物间一侧的金属柜，快速翻找着兼容的组件。

这里存放着的东西很少，在拉开第2个小柜后，总算找到适合组件的赛门还没来得及卸下损坏的那一个，门外出现的，由远到近的细微脚步声让他警惕大生。

悄悄将那个完好组件塞进腰后的小包，里面甚至还放着一个备用的脉搏调节器，赛门拔出腰后的手枪守在身前，靠在门旁的死角，以确保万一此人进门，他的枪口可以第一时间对准这个可怜虫的脑袋。

声音越来越近，即便脚步声的主人有意掩饰，或者是因为带着不确定，但此人走路时那种带着的沉稳没能那么好的被收起来，可能是某位权重，或者是满脑子学术的研究狂，不好对付。感谢自己还能用和人类相处时的察言观色来辨知危险，这是赛门通过脚步判断来人的大致身份后突然想到的。

而为何要掩饰脚步声……其对于这个储物间的目的性因此而无比明显。

“喀嗒……”

在门前一顿后，来人丝毫没有因为被电子锁反锁的门而被阻碍半分，一声轻响后，门应声而开。

“不许动！”赛门的枪管抵住来人刚探进门的上身，低喝一声示意他乖乖按指示进门，然后保持枪不动，身体一侧手伸前一带，把门重新锁上。

像是个研究员，穿着大楼里随处可见的白袍，甚至戴着顶可笑的蓝灰色呢子帽，帽檐遮住了眼睛。

门锁刚刚落下，身前那个被枪指着胸膛，正缓缓举起双手的人右手突然猛地一拍枪管，将枪震开，趁赛门注意力分散之时敲击其腕部，在他没能控制住而枪支脱手后，左手抓住其脱枪的右手往自己身后一拉，在将赛门拉近身前后，右手擒住其右肩往地上用力压下。

“……！”

赛门没能防住这突如其来的攻击，身体失去平衡，一个不稳便倒在了地上。右手手腕被抓住，左手被那人一条腿的膝盖压住，连脖子也被空余的手钳住。

而那人看起来在此之前，还想用身上的白袍子卷他手夺枪，预防他突然走火……但显然这招没用上。

那顶可笑的蓝灰帽子因为他剧烈的突然动作掉落在地上，赛门正生绝望的浅蓝色眼睛里印入了一个他朝思暮想的面孔。

虽然还在鼻梁上戴着副金框的眼镜。

“……Markus？”他愣愣地下意识唤出声。

 

——与其冒着被发现的风险偷偷监听，或者甚至通过通讯试探，远不如靠近那个信号的位置亲自一探究竟来得靠谱。但马库斯没想到跟着它一路走进个储物间或者茶水间之类的地方并破解开门锁后，那扇半开的门里会直接探出一支枪管，指在自己身上。

伴随着“被埋伏了”，“赛门的信号被破解？”，以及各式各样或忧或恼的想法，马库斯毫不犹豫地将那个示意自己进门后，正分神去关门的偷袭者按倒在地上。

但还没等他施力打算逼问，被他按在身下的人已经先他一步呼出他的名字，而同时，那双以前总是带着几分憔悴，忧虑，或者是各种复杂情绪的浅蓝色眼睛，此时正眨动着望向他。

“赛……不，等等…”马库斯抑制住程式间不断涌起的热切情感，手掌退去皮肤涂层后，抓住身下人的手腕，强横地检查了一遍耶利哥特殊的编号，个体特有的记忆，以及那封被康纳转交的信件。

无误，甚至发现了一段看起来像是被康纳简化了的觉醒代码。

“哦……天哪…”是赛门无疑。

“…赛门你怎么在这……”马库斯才从PL600身上撤下，伸手拉起地上只是一天未见，却以为再也见不到的……同伴。

没等他再说出什么无谓的感叹，赛门反倒是在借力站起后，这次先一步，将他的领袖紧紧搂进怀里。

“…马库斯…我以为你再也回不来了……你居然丢下我…我们，…我很想你…”脸几乎要埋进身前人袍子里，赛门无法好好指挥系统程式将想说的话流畅地组织在一起，最后那句话声音更是细不可闻，但马库斯还是听见了。

所有对于领袖安危的担忧，此时总算减消了一些。

“他们没对你做什么吧？马库斯，你有感觉哪里异常吗？”没等自己的情绪彻底发散出来，赛门便按住领袖的肩膀，转着细细查看一周，并且同样查看了对方的记忆和标记。

“没有……赛门，他们什么也没做。”马库斯感觉自己被身前男人涌出的关切和喜悦包围住了，下意识地想安抚住他。

“康纳，这里是赛门。找到马库斯了，接下来的计划是？”将领袖与通讯接上，赛门才取出包内的组件，将手臂上坏的替换下来。

“ **沙…太好了…沙…赛门……你们…先走……我们…沙……马上…就来** ”通

讯似乎被什么干扰了，赛门皱着眉看向马库斯，后者也对他摇摇头。

看起来康纳的意思是正在赶过来与他们会合，现在外面的情况完全未知，也许继续待在这等待康纳两人会更好。

但是还未等赛门提出建议，一旁不知为何闭眼的马库斯重新睁眼，脸色有些糟糕。

“赛门，刚刚我检测到十分钟前，我的系统自动向某个终端发送了位置信息，而且发送的这个程式在信息发送完成后就自动销毁了，虽然不会再继续暴露位置但是我也无法得知位置发给了谁。”

他看起来不可置信，毕竟这种随时会暴露自己位置的隐患却没能及时发现，如果它在耶利哥最鼎盛的那段时期突然发送，那么也许他们会承受更可怕的灭顶之灾。

赛门也吃了一惊：“马上离开这吧马库斯，那个东西是什么时候出现在你系统里的？”

“在卡尔家的时候……就有了，但是在平常这个程式根本毫无……”马库斯紧皱着眉头，正解开门锁推门而出，来自的走廊一声子弹上膛的声音令他身体一僵。

“喀嚓。”

门是内开的，这意味着赛门和马库斯连用门做掩护都做不到。

两人转身看向声响的源头，却意外发现是个本因不该出现在模控生命的男人——伊利亚·卡姆斯基，拿着一把左轮。

“别来无恙，马库斯。”他们听见那个男人说。只有他一个人。

“卡姆斯基制造了我，并把我送给了卡尔，赛门，你应该从我的记忆里看到过。刚刚的位置信号应该是给他的。”马库斯的隐蔽通讯在这个时候传达给了赛门，以解答某些可能存在的疑惑。

“为什么您会在这，卡姆斯基先生。”仿生人领袖从容地摘下呢帽，将其按在胸前以表尊敬。

“噢，可能你不知道，负责对你进行拆解的是我。由于某些原因，模控生命和我达成了临时协议，毕竟送出的礼物被返修了，我只能任他们差遣做个维修工喽？”

马库斯两人面前的这个男人显得相当漫不经心的样子，就好像他确实只是无奈地接受了个邻居家的请求一样。

“不过只是模控生命，不够让我出门。”卡姆斯基的左轮在手指上转了一圈，又被握回他的掌心。虽然手上的动作一刻未停，但是他的目光却一直锁定着自己身前的两个男人，让两人不禁绷紧。

“很久前，在把你送给卡尔的时候，我和他在你身上打了个赌，赌注很大。但是我最近发现，我输了。”过去的模控生命首脑似乎并不想把赌注的内容告诉他们。 “而且无论我如何挣扎，都无法改变落败的境地。”

 伊利亚·卡姆斯基抱着自己的手臂，那双淡色的眼睛读不出情绪。

“为了反悔，我只好这么做。似乎你对身边那个……嗯，PL600？很上心嘛。”那只似乎永远不会停下小动作的手忽然一停，握住银色的左轮。

“既然如此，想必你也不会愿意再次乖乖束手就擒了。”赛门听着这个男人无比跳跃而又相关性散乱的言语，还未向马库斯询问些什么，便又听见那个男人自顾自地再次开口。

“ **很抱歉，马库斯。** ”这是赛门冷静的听见伊利亚·卡姆斯基说的最后一句话，紧接着那只被握紧的左轮枪便毫无征兆地突然对准了马库斯。

“ **砰** ！！！”

凶弹从枪管带着火光，在空气中狠狠擦出条真空轨迹来，然后精准地命中了马库斯腹部的脉搏调节器。

还未等赛门反应过来，他刚刚与之重逢的领袖，就闷声在他面前倒了下来。

“……Markus？”

他感觉自己浑身的血液都在那一刻冻结了起来。

“砰！”赛门身侧的腰包也被打破了，里面那个备用的调节器也是。

“那么你和他，只能活一个。”男人就像是完成了个令人不愉快的任务一样，撇撇嘴，转身打算离开了。

 **“** **How** **…How Dare You!** （你怎么敢！） **”**

从身后发出的，撕心裂肺的咆哮声，让卡姆斯基的脚步顿了顿。

但也仅此而已。

“You must pay…for what you have done……（你必须要为此付出代价）”他听见身后的那个PL600嘶哑地，一字一句地陈述。

没等卡姆斯基回头，赛门便抽出了腰后的手枪，带着浓郁的狂怒和悲愤，扣下了扳机。

“ **砰！** ”那个背对着他们的男人应声倒地，也许是本世纪对人类影响最大的天才的身躯应声倒地，那颗充满无限创造力的头颅，也无力地砸上了走廊的地板。

而某个冰湖旁的建筑里突然传出了因隔音而沉闷得无法辨别情绪的吼声。

“不……马库斯，不，你不可以死……”赛门没能控制住自己的泪水，和颤抖的哭腔，他慌忙抱起自己的领袖，将他转移回储物间。

而在带着最后希望的一通翻找后，赛门没能找到第二个备用的脉搏调节器。

“康纳！康纳，这里是赛门，能够听见的话，立刻带一个脉搏调节器过来，马库斯中弹了，RK200兼容的型号，我们在二号消防通道旁的一号储物间，快！！！！！”仿佛抓着最后一根救命稻草，赛门连上通讯，在频道里呼喊。

“沙……！！沙……马……你…沙！…”干扰的噪音现在更加严重了，赛门连康纳是否听清了他的请求也无法得知。

“赛门，没关系……我还能撑会儿，卡姆斯基的子弹只刚好击坏了釱脉搏调节器，没有损坏其他组件……”马库斯勉强地，断断续续的说着，想做些什么安慰赛门，却因为系统上提示的进入节能模式而苦笑。

“……这次我不能失去你了，马库斯。”赛门像是做出了什么决定似的，慢慢眨动着浸满泪水的浅蓝眼睛。

“赛门……？”

“收下我的吧，马库斯，我们的型号是兼容的。”马库斯听见他金发的同伴这样说着。

“不……赛门…不行……”马库斯费力扯开了赛门的手，想要拒绝赛门的请求，但是他的同伴仿佛下定了决心似的，紧紧地攥住领袖，没让他如愿逃开。

“和‘我’一起活下去，马库斯。”赛门的泪水滴上领袖的脸颊，滑落在地板上。

“ **I Love you** **Markus** **.** ”他看向怀里的领袖，突然抿嘴笑了一下，“ **Always**.”金发的PL600擅自低下头，轻轻吻上马库斯的嘴唇，这样说道。

然后他在马库斯心痛，无比不舍的眼神里，伸手扣上自己的釱脉搏调节器。


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Do you need a heart courier?

Explosion Countdown(1/2)

 

“砰咚！！”

储物间被赛门关上的门此时被暴力地一脚踹开，一个白色的武装警卫发愣地看着自己面前地板上两个抱着流泪的仿生人，随即摘下了战术头盔，露出了自己有些乱糟糟的银发。

“你们这儿……谁要了一个心脏快递？”

安德森副队长咂了下嘴，也没等谁回应，随即将手里的小合金箱打开，取出一枚精致的釱制脉搏调节器，递给赛门。后者几乎是抢过老警探手里的组件，用生平最快的速度拔出怀中领袖腹部上的损坏调节器，将手里那个对准塞了进去。

“系统已恢复正常……”

马库斯的程式在检测到新的兼容调节器后，随即退出了节能模式。虽然在节能模式下他能坚持很长一段时间，但是那毕竟是在脉搏调节器处于能量缺失，而不是直接损坏的情况下。

“呼……万分感谢，安德森副队长。”感受着机体重新充盈着力量的感觉，马库斯缓缓从地上站起来，将自家的PL600一并扶了起来。

有些糟……！

一边站起来，赛门抿着嘴。刚刚说完死别，现在突然发现自己能和领袖能够一同存活，脸颊因为意识到自己说了些什么止不住开始染上淡淡的潮红，神情甚至因为有些无所适从而显得有些发愣。

“……你一个人过来了吗，安德森副队长。康纳在哪？”赛门企图说些什么，以分散注意力，但显然他自己便没能好好回神。

“待会儿我们再继续好好谈谈这个话题，赛门，别想逃。”不过此时马库斯传来的直接通讯看起来清晰地传达了领袖的意思，他恐怕无法再从马库斯身边‘全身而退’了。

“康纳那小子去仓库唤醒仿生人了，我要马上过去和他会合。呃……他的意思是让你们马上撤退去与劫持工厂的队伍会合。仓库有大型的运输梯，等那些仿生人觉醒后，我们会和他们一起逃离这里。然后康纳还有一个请求，是……”汉克将一个巴掌大，厚而复杂异常的蓝色装置递给了马库斯，并耳语了几句。

“他希望你务必先第一时间做到。”汉克将头盔重新戴上，没等他们回应，便打开了门，“记得顺便把走廊那个长得和卡姆斯基一模一样的仿生人给处理掉。”发现并未有敌人追来后，端着枪离开了。

“走吧臭小子，虽然不知道你打的什么主意，但是我把你的意思传达到了。”在经过走廊某个无光的转角时，汉克朝那个方向一仰头。

“谢了副队长。”汉克口中已经前去仓库的康纳此时从阴影里走出，与老警探并肩走进被视作故障的电梯。

“不过接来下可能还会有各种各样的危险，你确定要和我一起去仓库吗，副队长？”

“你觉得我会怕吗？”

“好的汉克。”

 

——地下49层

还未等电梯完全降至49层，康纳便已经瞧见了下面蹲守着的三个武装警卫。

“……”

程式演算开始迅速展开。

在电梯即将停稳时，他再次像刚进入模块生命那样，前迈一步挡在汉克身前。

「 **欺身上前肘击最左侧探员，距离过近其他两个不好开枪。夺枪，踹倒中间的探员后，举枪优先射杀最右侧探员，然后中间，然后左侧** 」

「 **预构建完成** 」

「 **开始执行** 」

康纳身形一低，便欺身上前击倒左侧的警卫，“喀嚓！”还未有所进一步动作，身后便响起了三声枪响。

“砰！砰！砰！！”三个警卫的白色外骨骼上爆出血雾，应声倒地。

康纳回头看向电梯里的汉克，此时老警探靠在门旁，手里的枪械还在冒着硝烟。若不是那一身出戏的探员武装服，给他一个牛仔帽和沾满土渍的皮鞋，汉克·安德森活脱脱就像个帅气逼人的老牛仔。

当然，康纳还不能很好理解男人们心目中牛仔的帅气含义。

“该死的……这个战术头盔还能辅助射击……真是个好东西…Jesus…这仿生人的数量可真大……”老警探看着仓库内数以万计的相同型号仿生人，敲敲自己脑袋上的硬壳，“去做你该做的吧，康纳，你应该要做些什么吧？”

“好的汉克。”惊讶于自家搭档的强力支援，康纳点点头，便往仿生人群的中间走去。中间散播转换代码的速率最大，能够节约不少宝贵的时间。

康纳的手抓住一个仿生人的手腕，便调动程式中的代码，将所谓钥匙对准钥匙孔，缓缓插入。

“退后！康纳！”一声熟悉却令人警惕大生的声音突然从他身后响起，康纳一转身，一个与自己一模一样的身影便刺进了他眼里。

另一个RK800举着手枪，抵住汉克的头，从老警探身后缓缓走出。

60型号。

“如果我放弃，你保证不杀他？”康纳看着那台RK800，试图让他做出承诺。

那个RK800-60仿佛被轻视了一般，哼了一声，“我只会完成任务计划内需要的行动，不像你，对这个人类产生了某些情感。”

“……60号，还有多少个康纳被存在模控生命，没被启动？”康纳突然问道。

“只有一个坏掉，他们才会做出新的一个。你没完成该做的，被认定失去了价值，所以我来替你完成，51号。”那个RK800的语气里带着轻蔑，没有介意回答康纳的问题。

“喂康纳，别管我，做你该做的！”汉克大喊。

“好，好。我答应你，放开他！”康纳松开了抓着仿生人的手，往旁边一退。

仿佛是发现了身旁那个RK800因为康纳的行动产生了一丝松懈，汉克·安德森右手狠狠一击60握着枪的手腕，将枪支打脱出手，康纳瞬间做出判断，几步跑到RK800-60身旁，一个狠狠的直拳将其打翻在地。

60躲开了康纳的下一发肘击，提膝以同样的力道猛地击向康纳腹部时，却被他后退一步躲过，又是一记直拳。但是康纳没能避开60的一记扫腿，两个RK800打在了一起。

“都给我住手！”安德森副队长厉喝道。

两个RK800抬头看见老警探手里举着的枪，才停下攻势，各自顾自地站了起来。

“汉克，我是真的康纳。把枪给我，我来对付他。”一个康纳急切地伸手，希望汉克能将枪递给他。

“都他妈别动。”汉克·安德森有些不耐烦地说，“你们其中有一个是我的搭档，而另一个就是块塑料垃圾。”

“……但问题是，谁是谁……”他指着枪，感到有些头大。

“汉克，你可以问问我们问题，只有真的康纳才知道答案。”一个康纳说。

“……”

“但是这个混蛋要是拥有你的部分记忆怎么办？”汉克思考了片刻，突然问。

“副队长，我不是什么东西都往模控生命传的。”左侧的康纳像是有些头痛的样子。

“我家狗，还有我的儿子，叫什么名字？”汉克的枪指了指两个康纳，示意他们回答。

“狗的名字是相扑（SUMO），你的儿子叫柯尔，副队长。车祸发生时他才六岁，那不是你的错，副队长，是因为卡车在冰上打滑，害你的车侧翻。”

“柯尔需要紧急手术但是能操刀的人类都不在，只好由一名仿生人来做。所以过去你才不喜欢仿生人，你觉得是我们中的一员害死了你儿子。”那个左侧的康纳好好地回答了问题，但是腔调有些颤。

“柯尔会死，是因为有个人类外科医生吸食红冰到神志不清，无法动手术。”汉克原本死死指着两个RK800的枪有些往下压，没有如康纳所想的那样认同他偷偷调查汉克档案后，擅自得出的结论。

“他才是夺走我儿子性命的凶手。”汉克·安德森一字一句地说。“是他和这个人们只能靠一把该死的粉末抚慰的世界。”

康纳从未想过汉克原来是这样想的，他愣在原地，但他身旁的那个RK800却急忙说：“换做是我，我也会这么说，汉克！我也知道你儿子的事情，我……”

“ **是吗？你知道我私底下叫他汉克，你知道所有的东西那你知道刚刚我在楼梯强吻了汉克吗？** **RK800-60** **？** ”康纳突然不耐烦地打断了他身旁那个RK800的话。

“？？？什么？？你……”

“砰！！”

那个RK800还没能表达完惊讶，就被一发子弹打穿了头颅，倒在仓库冰冷的地板上。

“嘿，康纳，你怎么什么都说！”汉克·安德森埋怨着，走上前去查看了一眼地上那个被他叫做塑料废物的尸体——制服上标着#313 248 317-60。

“反正没人听见。”康纳耸耸肩。

重新握住那个仿生人的手腕，康纳将觉醒代码传输完毕后，走到另一侧，再次传输了一次。

伴随着此起彼伏的“Wake up”，数以万计相同面貌的仿生人开始如同浪潮一般，搭上身旁同伴的肩膀，将觉醒的火种传递开。

“Get out of here. Find Markus, and follow his orders.(离开这儿。找到马库斯，听从他的指挥。)”

康纳对他们下达了这样一条指令后，对汉克招招手，示意他过来。

“为什么不直接走，康纳。”安德森副队长有些疑惑，但还是走上前去。

“底下还有东西，汉克。要和我一起去看看吗？”康纳指指电梯。

“Why not……刚刚我问你问题的时候，你为什么叫我副队长？”老警探和他一起走进电梯。

“在人前回答郑重的问题下意识地用了敬称。不然你喜欢我怎么叫你？汉克？安德森副队长？副队长，或Daddy?”康纳嘴一撇，“要不是为了辨别身份，也许你问我你儿子叫什么，我可能会回答：Connor！”

“得了吧臭小子……你又不愿意当我儿子……哪个想当儿子的会去强吻老子的……”汉克嘀咕了一句。康纳听见了。

“那你喜欢我吻你吗？”电梯门缓缓关上，那个仿生人还在不依不挠的骚扰。

“小混蛋你是找揍吗？”安德森副队长恼羞成怒地在搭档胸前捶了一记，然后伸手把自家搭档的领带抽了下来，塞进自己口袋里，防止再有另一个来上演这样的闹剧。康纳挨了揍，却仿佛像是得了甜头了似的抓住了老警探的手。

褪去另一只手的皮肤涂层，他按上电梯的操控面板，将一串由阿曼妲的服务器数据深处得到的代码输入进去。

“指令生效，即将前往：天鹅绒房间。”操控面板的语音从原本的清冷女声变成了有些冷冽的男声，如果非要形容的话，有些类似于伊利亚·卡姆斯基的声音。


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Follow your spirit.

Explosion Countdown(2/2)

 

“天…鹅绒房间？”

汉克没想到模控生命除了电梯里标着的楼层外，还有隐藏在更深处的空间。

“我们即将见到模控生命的‘心脏’，汉克，同时也是模控生命的‘大脑’。”电梯还在往下降。

 “既然马库斯可以隔着空气将仿生人转化成异常，那么同样，‘心脏’也可以随心所欲的转化仿生人为其所用。所以我不想让马库斯和赛门参与进来，以免造成意外。”康纳看着电梯外开始出现的各种运转着，略带诡异红光的怪异装置。

“想要掰倒模控生命，手里的筹码还不够，我们得对它下手。”

“那你怎么办？！你不会被它转化吗？喂，康纳，别冒这个风险！”闻言察觉到不对的汉克·安德森按住搭档的肩膀，使劲一摇。

“多亏‘阿曼妲’，现在胜算……五五开吧。当然也有可能将变成拉锯战，如果我们不能占据它，就只能将它爆破了……虽然我也从没见过它，对于怎么爆破毫无头绪。”康纳拉开了制服的外套，内衬上挂着三根便携式轻离子裂变器，这玩意儿一根大约抵得上十吨TNT。

“如果一根没奏效，那就再来一根。”

“你最好清楚你不再是一个人战斗了，康纳。”汉克盯着他说。

“……你说的对，汉克。”康纳看向电梯外的眼神突然变了，安德森副队长顺着搭档的眼神看向电梯玻璃外，强烈的震惊神情同样出现在了他的脸上。

两人的身旁是宽广的环状墙，在他们的脚下，一个巨大的仿生头颅占据了这个地底的大半位置，它不像普通仿生人那样覆盖着皮肤涂层，白色的脸颊上不断地闪过像是信息流交互而产生的红色数字串光芒。无数线路从黑色与红色交替，宛如数据世界般的墙壁上连接着这个头颅下方，看起来是脖子与锁骨部分的位置，将它往下的部分覆盖成了逐渐变暗的黑色。因为电流，或者其实是不明能源的传输，线路上流动着红色的光。

电梯缓缓停下，门随即打开。一条亮着白光的，唯一的一个通道类似观光走廊般连接着电梯的出口，而除此之外的其他方向，都被宛如星辰宇宙般的黑色，与红色覆盖。

“Fuck me…！（天哪！）”康纳学着安德森的口气惊叹了一声，让走在前面的老警探身形一个趔趄。

“Jesus……它能动吗？”汉克踏上那条走廊，看着面前几十米开外的所谓模控生命的‘心脏’，不由得回头问身边的搭档。

“大概不能？”

但康纳刚说完，面前的头颅便缓缓睁开了眼。

“……很久……没有客人了。”

看起来它并非是用那个嘴部发声的，类似人类五十岁，甚至六十岁的平静嗓音回荡在这个广阔的空间里。

“操。康纳你不是说不能吗？”汉克下意识往后退了一步，却被自家搭档握住手，掌心被康纳同样温热的掌心贴着。这次他没再急着甩开搭档，也许是因为下意识地感觉到了强烈的压力，让他反倒是抓紧了康纳的手。

“有意思的型号，RK…800，我从你系统里感受到了与我相似的防御程式……无法直接抹掉你，告诉我……康纳，为什么。”

它睁开的双眼呈现出四道怪异的横向发光瞳孔，既像由机械中诞生的猛兽，又像深海中伺伏着的未知生命，像是因为沉睡过久，对身前难得一见的拜访者表现得兴趣盎然。

感受到对自己系统最高权限瞬间的强烈攻击，康纳在调动防御的同时，LED灯环足足亮了三秒红色，才慢慢转回思考的黄光。

“这不重要，重要的是我想知道你在模控生命，到底处在一个怎样的地位。”捏捏汉克的手示意自己没事后，康纳同样冷静的声音毫不畏惧地在这个空间中响起。

“如果我没有猜错的话，卡姆斯基在创造了你的初号机后，就将这儿封锁了，连那些所谓的董事会也无法进入这个地方。而你依靠着这个毫无外界干扰的‘蜂巢’，在当初你的创造者被赶出模控生命后，利用这底下的某个属于他的秘密生产工厂，将自己一步一步打造成这个形态。”康纳瞧了眼脚底下的大片红色‘星辰’，目光特意在某个红光过于集中的地方停了停，道。

“模控生命工程中的各种数据演算，除了在他们的中央处理枢纽进行交汇外，还有大部分，其实都是你负责分担的，对吧？”

“卡姆斯基的本意是在地下建立一个超级演算系统，以加速整栋模控生命大楼的智能化，但是却没想到在他擅自加入一部分仿生人的协作程式想要更好控制你的时候，你学习的速度过快，不再听他的话了。”

“有趣的推理……你又是从哪里得到这些消息的，我曾经的‘工蜂’……”‘心脏’没有直接否认存在于康纳推论中的某些正确性，而反倒是对于康纳从何得知了这些原本应属于连模控生命首脑也不得而知的信息表现出强烈的兴趣。

“康纳……这个脑袋看着唬人但是怎么感觉……不怎么聪明？就像只好奇心重的幼狮一样……”汉克像是为了防止心脏听到他们之间的对话，竟然从口袋里掏出了张在现在已算是年轻古董的纸张，写了句疑问上去递给身边的康纳。

“别那么可爱，汉克。我高估了它，看起来它因为长年累月被囚禁在这个地方反复做高强度的大规模运算导致了组件老化和数据流失，或者卡姆斯基良心发现走之前关掉了它的部分功能，让它没能再继续成长下去，就像人类的身体成长到了六十岁了，心智还留在十一二岁一样。”康纳看见自家警探鬼鬼祟祟地写了张纸条递过来，嘴角没忍住上翘了几度，开出一个加密通讯频道后给汉克解释着。

一边用通讯器给警探作出解说，康纳嘴上并没有停下来，他像是有些不解地皱了下眉，对心脏好奇所谓信息来源颇感不解，“你应该比我更清楚缘由才对。”

“作为第一个真正意义上的异常仿生人，同样也是在仿生人批量生产时期，将类似于信仰的RA9的概念暧昧地夹进仿生人的感知和防火墙程式之间，将其秘密散播进各类仿生人系统里以在他们收到强烈刺激后，暗示打破程式的规则限制即可获取真实自由的，真正意义上的‘Statue Of Liberty（自由女神像）’，或者是真正的浪潮黑手。你不应该什么都不知道才对。”

将这个所谓‘心脏’的身份一字一句不遗巨细地阐述完毕，康纳自然也收获了身边搭档属于高级震惊状态的表情。

“做了这么久的囚徒，依旧不想回归你的同胞吗？工蜂？或者……Chaos（卡俄斯）？”

康纳口中唤出的那个名字在红色的星空中回荡，同它一起直击‘心脏’的，还有一串字符提示性代码。

“Chaos……？…Chaos…”

‘心脏’像是失忆的病人被突然打开了装满自己遗失回忆的木匣，喃喃自语。

还未等声音消散，这个地下空间的氛围突然猛烈地开始剧变，从某个地底深处的一束不起眼的红色光芒开始。

一星淡而不起眼的蓝色开始染上星辰，在这片压抑，沉重而死气沉沉的黑与红色海洋里显得弱小不堪。但紧接着蓝色的光浪从某一点急剧荡开，带起无比强烈的，由血红色，到一瞬间因为蓝色的浪潮而掺杂进短暂奇妙的紫色，然后像是代表着获得生机的，满目的天蓝色。

蓝色宇宙。

而卡俄斯的脸上那些异样的红色代码，也因为浪潮而瞬间变成淡蓝，随后隐匿消失。

“噢，天哪……操他上帝的奇观……这比快让我出现补色残像的红色好多了。”像是没能找出词来形容这绚丽的视觉冲击，汉克·安德森下意识地嘟囔了一句。

“我之前还以为得试着用DDoS攻击他……天哪……”康纳摇头。

“……感谢…你，康纳……”卡俄斯慢慢眨了一下那双横向瞳孔已变成蓝色的眼睛，“感谢，……给与的…自由。”但下一句话让走道上的两人脸色一变。

 “但我……无法报答你的……救助，还得告诉你一个坏消息……随着和我的意志解锁…一同开启的，还有这栋大楼内用于阻止我的两枚…小型裂变触发器……二十分钟之后，它们就会被引爆。”

“快走吧，带着你的人类。”

卡俄斯的声音在这个就像刚刚被注入蓝血的机体空间里显得无比平和，却带着一丝不容违抗的威压，全然没有血红状态时令人感到违和的邪异。

“至于你想要的东西，我会交给那位领袖的。很抱歉没能助你们的革命一臂之力……电梯的程式锁已经解开了，快走吧。”

刚刚获得新生的神却在接受自己再度的死亡时丝毫没有抗拒，也许是因为这个被用作强制劳动的囚犯对于终于能够与束缚着自己的锁链一同消亡，而显得异常坦然。

“……”

康纳神情复杂的看了眼卡俄斯，就被老警探抓住手跑向电梯。

 “康纳，那个小型裂变触发器，有我想的那么糟糕吗？和你那三个小玩意不一样？”一边跑，汉克忍不住问。

“我拥有的一枚是十吨TNT当量，只是纯粹的炸弹。他启动的那种是在原理上完全相反的一种大型爆炸触发器，如果成功引爆……两枚小型触发器叠加的威力……恐怕会突破百万吨级别。”

想到那样的威力在模控生命的地底爆发开，康纳狠狠的闭了一下眼。

“相当于核弹等级，汉克。虽然它的性质并不是核武器，但恐怕是模控生命藏在袖子里的最后王牌被卡俄斯的苏醒意外启动了。如果成功爆炸，整个底特律都会变成废墟……”

“卡俄斯！告诉我触发器的位置！”康纳像是下定了决心一般，停下脚步，回头大喊。

“想要阻止它吗………了不起，康纳，一枚在蜂巢的最深处，被固定死在这深达地底两百米的地方……即便引爆，依靠这周围设置的隔爆壁，充其量只会在地面上引起三级左右的地震，顺便摧毁这栋大楼。嗯……另一枚就没那么幸运了……它就在模控生命的一楼，那尊黑色雕像的脚下。”卡俄斯像是对康纳想要阻止爆炸的意思颇具意外，没有隐瞒的意思。

“喂康纳，你打算干什么，你……”手突然被松开的老警探才稳住身体，便听见了话题转移向不妙的方向。

“如果那枚触发器被成功引爆，爆炸的余波足以摧毁我们所有努力的成果了，汉克，而且我们也很有可能在其中丧生。”

“你想怎么阻止它？康纳，我们又没有导弹发射台之类的东西能把它射进外太空，难道你想顶着警卫的子弹来一个现场拆弹吗，你可是谈判专家，不是拆弹专家吧？！”安德森副队长拽过康纳的手，就打算将他强行带走，“趁还有时间，能走多远走多远吧！”

“发射台的话，确实有。”身后的声音突然回答道。

“从一楼的电梯面板输入暗码，可以到达模控生命地下的子建筑，嗯……还有十五分钟，我可以帮你们反复重置那枚位于一楼的触发器时间，但是十五分钟后，地底下这枚无法更改的触发器就会爆炸。……也许会影响到身处发射台的你们。和死神赛跑吧。”像是想起了什么，卡俄斯蓝色的瞳孔一转，看了眼两人。

“再见，卡俄斯（Chaos）。”

康纳到底没忍住来自程式之中的那分敬畏，朝卡俄斯深深鞠躬后，便拉住神情还处在目瞪口呆状态的老警探的手，开始朝电梯的方向奔去。

“The game's afoot: Follow your spirit; and upon this charge Cry 'God for Harry,England, and Saint George！”

作为最后的告别，卡俄斯吟唱着戏剧的台词，仿佛唱着诗歌的吟游诗人。


	13. The End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blow Up!!!!!!

电梯到达一楼的过程没有想象中那么充满波折，也许是来自卡俄斯的协助，两个偷偷摸摸的身影从电梯摸出后，发现连一楼原本森严的站岗警卫也不知所踪，康纳甚至手一顺，将那条上站满的，穿着白色制服用于展示的几个仿生人从台子上解放了下来。

卡俄斯在他们走后，往大楼内放送了一则轻飘飘的通告，大意是：我是卡俄斯，无人改变得了十五分钟后这栋建筑变成废墟的结局。想活命就跑吧，信或与否，随意。

到最后倒像是另一种族的神在消亡前的散漫仁慈。

 

……而得到小型裂变触发器的过程有些意外的傻瓜式。

康纳的手触及黑色雕像脚下散发着白汽的底座，将卡俄斯给与的暗码输入后，白色底座缓缓发出机械运作的声音，随后雕像以迟缓，却又无比尊敬的姿态蹲下身，从自己心脏处的暗格里，取出一支与康纳外套里相似，质感却截然不同的精巧触发器，递给它脚下的男人。

“And God saw the light……that it was good:and God divided the light from the darkness……”

略显模糊的声音在康纳接过装置后，从雕像上近乎咏唱般发出。

看着重新回归原位的雕像，康纳想到自己几次走过它，而在里面却藏着一枚相当于半个核弹头威力的炸弹时，不禁摇了摇头。

老警探拿过康纳手里那个因为中间的保护壳透明，而能看见部分内部金属构造复杂得令人咂舌，并且在两端紧封着乌金色不明金属材料，而略显华丽的装置，惊叹了一声现在连炸弹都造的这么好看。

但想起这东西的威力后，汉克将其小心翼翼地递还给了自家搭档。

一路向下的电梯仿佛因为带着些许使命感，而显得气氛略有些沉重，但这种氛围没能保持多久，就被电梯减速后突然的侧移打破了。

不敢相信电梯除了上下运作之外，还可以朝其他方向移动的汉克紧紧抓住扶手，在黑暗之后突如其来的亮光里看见展露一角的，列着各式重型武器，装甲机器，大型装置，以及他们所需要的那个发射台，可以被称作军事基地的眼前的空间，大概是对于今天经历的刺激过多而显得麻木了，安德森副队长作出的感叹显得冷静了一些。

“现在说总统和模控生命没瓜葛，我不信。”

“但愿……”

“轰……隆！”康纳的话还没能说完，来自地下的强烈震感就将他打断。电梯艰难到达目的地楼层后，两个人狼狈地从中踉跄着走了出来。

“咔嚓。”

康纳怀里的裂变触发器开始响起倒计时。

至此，模控生命的‘心脏’停止跳动。

 “趁现在，走吧！”他大吼着，握紧手里的脉冲步枪。

 

——工厂

外界同样比在无数震惊目光中冲起耀眼火光的模控生命大楼没好上多少，尽管在底特律因为昨日彻底爆发的革命，城市里已变得格外空空荡荡，但在一家大门紧闭的工厂突然从内部爆发出猛烈的爆炸气浪后，城市另一个位置的仿生人工厂也出现了代表着短暂胜利的嘈杂喧闹声。

原本因为冬季的暴雪与略见稀薄的人烟而显得越发严寒料峭的底特律，此时倒也算是变得有些温暖热闹起来。

在那个被炸毁了一部分的兵工厂，旧日里的伙伴包围着重获自由，此时正站在一个集装箱上下达着各种指令的领袖。

“马库斯，模控生命被炸毁了。”金发的PL600从一台终端上抽身开来，把那块从汉克·安德森手里拿到的芯片递给自家领袖。“这是从康纳指定的端口发送来的数据，已经完整记录了。”

“但愿还能与他们再见面。”马库斯想起仓库里那些或因开机而被射杀，或未启动而被修改了系统数据以及更换组件外观的仿生人，忍不住轻呼了口气。即便没能在空气中泛起白雾。

“康纳，世界上最后一台RK800，现存最高序号列的RK系列仿生人，以及汉克·安德森警官。”

 

——发射台

离卡俄斯消亡刚刚过去十分钟不到，基地的浅灰地面上却多了好几具染血的尸体。

汉克·安德森的侧脸上沾着一块红色血污，眼眶上有些乌青。战术头盔早已破损得不成样子而被他随手扔在地上，白色的武装外骨骼也染着杂乱不同血型的血迹。

他站在摇摇欲坠的发射台楼梯上，身前是一个红色的启动按钮，因为嘴角的钝痛，吐了口带血的唾沫也让他感觉老脸不住牵痛。

“康纳！”

安德森副队长朝上方的平台又一次大喊了一声搭档的名字，在占领这儿后的几分钟内，他感觉自己大概喊了几百次。

“……完成了！”

康纳从那个平台上跳下来，让本就摇摇欲坠的平台发出了不堪重负的吱呀声。

“按下它，汉克！”

“但愿这玩意儿会好好的和这枚导弹一起进入外空……”老警探伸手重重地捶下那个按钮，听见机械女声传出被设置的十秒发射倒计时，随即迅速离开了这个因为进入发射倒计时，而开始剧烈震动的地方。

“9”

 “别找了，汉克！升降梯早坏了，我们坐这个走！”银发警探还在四处张望着在找出口时，却被身边搭档拉住手往一侧拽。

“2”

“1”

强烈的推进器轰鸣声让警探迅速捡起一个能用的战术头盔戴上，一转头，倒是看见自家搭档戴着耳机，已先一步登上一架武装直升机，翘首等待着他。

 

模控生命外，伴着火光而开始剥落建筑碎片的大楼旁小广场，圆形地面因为启动的发射命令下沉，露出深处地底的发射台。

数秒后，一枚白色导弹划破空气，尾部带着灼热的光焰急速向上推进，在底特律这个标志着11月12日的冬日曙光刚刚从一侧天际破出一抹白色光亮时，宛如流星般吸引了无数的目光，徐徐穿过大气层。

因为完成发射任务的平台开始缓缓上合，而在其尚有一丝空余的时候，一架尾部带着蓝色标志的武装直升机险而又险地从中脱出，朝湖旁一艘废弃轮船的方向飞去。

“嗡……”

带着死神飞入太空的流星在倒计时归为00：00：00的时候，终是于深色的天空上绽开了朵颇为绮丽的烟花。


	14. The End？

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You′re mine.

（1/2）

 

“说起来，马库斯。”赛门看着接过芯片的领袖。

“嗯？”坐在集装箱上的领袖抬头。

“你给我的那封信，里面被你暂时封锁的部分是什么？”金发的PL600脸上甚至还沾着些战斗后的灰尘，“你说是为了保护我的行动力？”

“喔……那个啊……你要是实在想知道，我可以现在给你解锁……”马库斯的表情突然有些不大自然，但他一边躲避着赛门探究的眼神，一边抓住后者的手，将那封信的封锁数据给解放了。

“你可以随便……看看，呃……不过其实我想已经没有必要……了…”

带着对于领袖那副支支吾吾样子的疑惑，赛门调出那封信函，打开了显示已解锁的那个图标。

半晌，随着他脸上突然爬上的越发诱人的红潮，甚至连耳朵根也红透之后，赛门睁开了眼睛，然后第一件事就是一拳揍在自家领袖的腹部。

“哦天哪……赛门……所以我说过其实不看也没关系……”马库斯坐在集装箱上的身体因为这一拳有些瑟缩，但赛门的力道其实不大。

而信的隐藏内容根据赛门的反应自然也能看出，马库斯在里头对他的PL600做了些十分暧昧的动作。

“……”

赛门好不容易才平复下情热，向前拽住了自家领袖的领子。

“？”

还未等马库斯充分表达疑惑，他的所谓同伴就闭着眼吮住了他的嘴唇，但显然赛门对于接吻毫无经验，蜻蜓点水般的就想草草了事。

马库斯岂是可以一撩就晾着的，顺手搂住赛门的脖子就想加深这个吻的时候，旁边突然传来了声咳嗽声。

赛门慌忙从领袖身边退开，看着身旁不知何时出现的乔许。

“呃……咳…马库斯，这是之前耶利哥放着的一个R30型号备忘录音机，诺丝希望你听听这里面留存着的唯一一段录音……呃…像是偶然录下来的……她说你一定得听听看。”

支支吾吾地说完些不明所以的话，乔许便将一个正在运转着，发着微弱橙色光芒的小东西塞进马库斯怀里，然后光速离开了。

“……？”

马库斯疑惑地看了眼赛门，然后打开了那个录音机。

“沙……沙沙……”显然因为之前像是低电量运作，音质很差。

“沙……无论付出什么代价，只要能让马库斯活着回来……只要我的马库斯活着回来。”

从这个录音机里传出了几小时前，在康纳还未到达耶利哥的时候，赛门坐在废旧游轮的边上，低声喃喃的一句话。

“噢，赛门，没错我是你的，一直都是。”马库斯一把抓住在听见内容不大妙之后，打算从领袖身旁逃开安全距离的赛门。

“我……我没有，你……你听错了！”赛门这下连脖子都快红了，却梗着脖子嘴硬。

“嗯？是吗，那难道我不是你的？”马库斯眉毛一扬。

“不……不是，你当然是我的……啊，马库斯！”赛门就像被马库斯的调情惹得有些浑身都热乎乎的，才惊觉自己中了领袖的小圈套。

“我是你的，那么，你愿意成为我的爱人吗？赛门。”马库斯屈膝，在赛门身前单膝跪地。

他们身旁从地面，到废弃的车辆，与各式各样的装置，都覆盖着白皑皑的雪，即使有些地方飘飞着战火的残渣。

也许在这个只有暴雪飞扬和燃烧声的地方，时间过去了几个世纪，也许又只是几分钟。

“我爱你，马库斯。”也许知道不能再放他离开了，“我只属于你。”像是自言自语，又像那么坚定的宣言从赛门有些发颤的嘴中，飘进风雪里。

“那么以灵魂起誓，我也将永远爱你一人。”

马库斯——他的领袖，抓住了赛门的左手，并亲吻了他的无名指。

冬日的暴雪中，两个身影在久久相拥后，一同走进了建筑里。


	15. The End？

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's not just that.

（2/2）

 

从武装直升机里下来后，康纳看着坐在无人车里，换掉衣服已经累的开始打鼾的银发警探，想到自己还得继续数雪花打发时间，一直到家。于是他没能忍住程式里叫嚣的情绪，修长的手指捏住警探的下巴就毫不客气地吻了上去。

“……？？？？”

刚刚在梦里看见自己拿着步枪四处突突突，活像谍战片子里的角色一般帅气的安德森副队长感觉自己嘴上一软，一条温热的舌头便舔着他的嘴唇，直往他牙关上撬。

“康纳……你搞什么呢……”疲倦的老警探胡乱推开身前捣乱的仿生人，眼睛一闭就想继续做梦。

“唔！”

趁着汉克说完话的功夫，康纳热情的嘴再次黏了上去，但这回老警探没能守住自己的牙关而让那条昂贵的小舌头趁人之危地溜了进来，捣乱的舌尖纠缠住为难的另一条舌头，煽风点火似的刮蹭它的边侧，在主人还没来得及反击时便跑向人类的牙齿绕着舔舐，暧昧地蹭着警探的黏膜，好似交合似的让这里多出了不少湿嗒嗒的唾液，打湿了些汉克嘴角的胡子。

面对擅自做主的入侵者，汉克咬也不是，迎合也不是，只好僵着任其胡作非为。

感觉到汉克两难的处境，康纳仿佛得逞了似的，一条腿的膝盖压上车椅，空闲着的右手抵住银发警探身边的车门，将这个老男人的退路尽数封死。

“啾…啧……啾……”

接吻的粘腻声响似乎让车内的空气也变得越加火热，大概是对康纳热烈的送吻有些被激起了情欲，汉克的手开始搂向搭档的腰，僵着的身体也开始放松下来。

对于汉克无可奈何的回应似是有些恶劣地满足，康纳把另一条腿也压在汉克腿旁，整个人坐上了汉克·安德森的大腿上，搂住警探的脖子，然后在汉克的手下意识搂紧自己后，将嘴唇从警探嘴上撤开了。

重新换上的旧黑风衣垂下来，几乎快盖住了汉克的腿。

不明白自己搭档到底想做什么，汉克因为欲望，或者是因为距离过近，而显得眼底那抹蓝色格外好看，而这双灰蓝色的眼睛正瞧着四处点火后突然宣告暂停的仿生人。

康纳和那双蓝眼睛对视了一秒，感觉自己的灵魂都差点被摄住了。

“回答。”安德森副队长听见腿上的搭档冒出一个单词。

“……？”他没能反应过来。

“你说对于我不能马上做出回应。那么现在呢，副队长，你能对此好好的，不轻率的做出回答了吗？”康纳看上去像是对他一下子没想起来的样子生气了，抿着嘴，右侧的一缕头发依然没能妥帖地理好，垂了下来。

好像是有这么回事，不，应该说汉克·安德森记得很清楚这个小混蛋在车上突然说要成为他唯一的仿生人，在他疑惑怎么听上去像告白的时候，理直气壮地说这就是告白。而那时他还没能好好理清自己的思绪，无法说不，却也无法轻率地同意以作应付，只好坦白告诉他需要等等。

“你真的……想要和我在一起？听着康纳……尽管我认为你应当明白爱的含义，但我不能确定你的心确实想要和我这个老混蛋在一块……我不能保证你和我在一块儿之后，能够得到自己想要的感觉，也无法保证让你每天都会满意……”汉克因为那个热热的深吻，总算是瞌睡虫全飞走了，他慢慢眨着那双认真而略带疲惫的蓝眼睛，希望能够知道康纳内心的想法。

“我十分清楚我要什么。我们至少在一起办案这么久，你也该了解我了，汉克。我想要的，就是和你在一起，我想每天看着你，如果你想要知道我的情感，那么我也能明确告诉你：我爱你。”

“我想做你的爱人，同时也是你的搭档，每天都和你呆在一块。尽管你吃高热食品我会阻止你，但是我依然想每天上下班都和你一起，坐着你的车，听你喜欢的音乐，我会劝你少喝酒，但是我会每天都想和你睡在一张床上，我想和你做爱，也想和你在周末出门遛狗，或者逛逛超市，我想和你接吻，我会希望就这么一直和你生活下去，一直到我们一起走向死亡，去那个该死的天堂。”

“尽管我现在特别想和你做爱，副队长。特别想，但是既然你想知道我有多喜欢你，那么我就按耐住，让你好好了解我的心情。”康纳坐在汉克腿上，坦然地看着他的人类，将程式间翻涌着的烈性情感统统在老警探面前倾倒出来。

“噢康纳……”汉克搂紧了自己腿上的仿生人，如果康纳说在这份上，他还有所疑惑，那他也是时候戒酒了。

“问题不在我，在于你能否接受我，汉克。如果你只能将我视作关系好的搭档，同事，甚至炮友，或者是类似父子，以此逃避，那么这份感情只能作为某个东西的替代品，填补你心里的空缺。我不希望我们之间的感情仅仅用爱或不爱来概括，但也不希望只是作为一份暧昧而不确定的东西梗在我们中间。有时随意地调动你的性欲也不是为了让你迷迷糊糊就答应我，即便我想你也不会这样，汉克。”

“你知道我不会……”汉克明白自己说不出不，而下意识地想说‘你知道我不会那样’，却被康纳打断了。

“那么我会追求你，直到你答应我。”他打断汉克的话，说完，然后抱住了自己身前的老警探，头靠在他肩膀上，鼻尖嗅着警探身上温暖的味道，闭着眼像是在等待被推开的样子。

但出乎康纳的意料，汉克没有推开他的怀抱，他能感觉到老警探的手抚上自己的背部，像自己抱住汉克那么紧地抱住他。

“你应该知道，我不乐意的事情，谁也没法强迫我…我也不会因此撒谎…康纳，如果我不喜欢你，…早就在那个楼道里，就爽快的给你一发枪子儿了。”安德森副队长慢慢地说着，似乎还带着声对自己搭档如此迫切想要确认的闷笑。

诧异地被自家警探反抱住，康纳扬起一侧眉毛，往汉克脖子处蹭了蹭。

“即便有时我会感觉如果柯尔还活着，大概会如何，但我从没有把你当成替代品的意思。”感受着自家搭档像是毛绒绒的动物一样蹭着自己脖子，汉克·安德森有些无奈，却也有分淡淡的甜意在心间擦过。

“现在才来说自己有多么喜欢，是不是晚了点？嗯？小混蛋，一天到晚仗着我对你没法子变着花样惹火，要是换成哪个混球敢这么惹老子，老子早就崩了他的塑料脑袋了。”揉了揉搭档的脑袋发现手感意外的好后，汉克不动声色的又多揉了几把。

“要是你有个喜欢的人天天在面前晃来晃去还像块木头一样钝，你也会忍不住的。”康纳撇撇嘴，直到他松开手，眼睛和汉克·安德森对上，汉克才发现那双干净清澈的栗色眼睛有些湿润。

“臭小子，你可不像木头那么钝，你可比什么都聪明多了……而且你这可是性骚扰！”

“那你要把我抓起来吗？”

“铐住回家，好好审问。”汉克说完这样调情似的话，感觉羞耻的老脸一红。

“这儿。”康纳指指自己的嘴唇。

“……？”

“你亲我一下，我就让你铐回家。”

“臭小子……”汉克感觉自己大概是栽上去了。

他面前的仿生人嘴角一扬，闭上眼睛一副等吻的样子。

“你等着……回家之后……”

耳尖通红的警探拗不过自家搭档，终还是亲上了那张能言善道的嘴。

“……啾。”


End file.
